Héritage
by Delyzia
Summary: Depuis treize ans, Naruto a tout pour être heureux : le titre de Hokage, un fils prodige. La paix règne entre les cinq grandes nations. Mais il ne cesse de penser à Sasuke, qu'il n'a pas revu depuis cette fameuse nuit. Et si l'implication de Saito, le fils de Naruto, dans une mission dangereuse venait tout chambouler ? Yaoi
1. I

_**Genre :** U.O ; Romance ( yaoi ), aventure, humour_

_**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei. D'autres sont le fruit de mon imagination.  
_

_**Rating : **M - présence de scènes de sexe plus ou moins explicites. _

_**Attention :** présence de spoils _

_**Note** : La première partie de cet OS est en ligne pour le SasuNaru Day. A l'origine, je voulais le publier en une seule fois mais... il est bien plus long que ce que j'avais escompté ! La deuxième partie sera donc en ligne le 23 juillet, pour l'anniversaire de Sasuke. Même si la base de cet OS est un SasuNaru, un troisième personnage sera presque aussi important que ces derniers. N'hésitez pas à souligner fautes et personnages trop OOC. _

_Profitez bien de la lecture ! Et joyeux SasuNaru Day ! _

* * *

**Première partie **

* * *

Sérénité.

Naruto ne pouvait mettre d'autre mot sur ce qu'il ressentait alors que le soleil se couchait sur Konoha. Cela faisait près de treize ans que la guerre était finie. Cinq qu'il était devenu Hokage, Tsunade ayant décidé de prendre sa retraite. Toutefois, elle le conseillait toujours puisque l'impulsivité du jeune homme ne tarissait pas. Néanmoins, le jeune homme avait étonné tout le monde grâce à ses talents de diplomate.

Ces derniers avaient permis de créer une alliance durable entre les cinq grandes nations. Peut être était-ce aussi dû au jeune âge des Hokage, Kazekage et Tsuchikage – le Sandaime Tsuchikage, blessé pendant la Grande Guerre, avait préféré se retirer, laissant la place à l'une de ses anciennes élèves. Plus que de la cordialité, une profonde amitié unissait ses trois-là et Naruto éprouvait toujours une grande joie avant de voir Gaara et Yui. Quant aux Raikage et Mizukage, ils devaient admettre que la soif de paix et la maturité de leurs cadets les aidaient à concevoir des relations moins houleuses avec les autres pays. Certes, il restait des nukenin et autres criminels – aucun des jeunes shinobi n'étaient naïf au point de croire à un monde parfait – mais aucune guerre ne semblait menacer les années futures.

Le regard azuré balaya le village ; un sourire tendre incurva les lèvres claires. Quelques enfants rentraient des différents squares et rejoignaient leur parents devant leurs maisons. Des genin rentraient de mission, bavardant gaiment malgré leurs traits tirés. Le Hokage distingua un ou deux couples dans des recoins sombres. Des adultes, eux, profitaient de la fin de leur journée de travail pour se retrouver.

Assis sur la montage où étaient gravés les visages des six Hokage, Naruto se laissait bercer par cette tranquillité qu'il avait tant désirée, recherchée. Ses doigts jouèrent avec la terre rougeoyante alors qu'il songeait qu'il avait finalement réalisé l'un de ses rêves. Non sans peine : l'affrontement contre l'homme qui se faisait appeler Madara s'était révélé plus intense que prévu et le Jinchuriki avait failli y perdre la vie. Sans _son _intervention, il ne serait plus là.

_**- Uzumaki !**_

Le cri troubla la mélancolique quiétude du Rokudaime. Craignant un instant que Sakura l'eut retrouvé et voulu le ramener de force affronter la pile de dossiers qui s'entassaient sur son bureau, le jeune homme se leva d'un bond. Il regarda tout autour de lui, le coeur battant, les mains moites.

Avant de se traiter mentalement d'idiot. D'abord parce que, même s'il devait admettre la tonalité anormalement élevée de la voix, il s'agissait indiscutablement de celle d'un homme. Donc, pas celle de Sakura. Ensuite parce que les personnes s'adressant à lui par son nom de famille devenaient de plus en plus rare. Et aucune n'aurait osé s'adresser à lui avec une telle colère.

Ne restait donc que l'option...

Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, une petite silhouette bondit de toit en toit. Puis une autre suivit, quelques bonds derrière. L'obscurité qui s'abattait peu à peu sur Konoha empêchait Naruto de distinguer les traits du fuyard et de son poursuivant mais connaissait parfaitement leur identité. Un sourire aux lèvres, s'interrogeant sur les nouveaux tours du sale garnement du village, le Hokage s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée.

* * *

La gorge de Saito le brûlait alors qu'il courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Parfois, il sentait ses pieds glisser sur les tuiles encore humides de pluie et réussissait à retrouver son équilibre grâce à un habile contrôle de chakra. Un rapide coup d'oeil derrière lui l'informa que l'autre le suivait toujours. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi rapide !

_**- Kage Bushin no jutsu ! **_s'exclama alors l'adolescent.

Cinq clones apparurent alors près de lui, avec les mêmes cheveux blonds indisciplinés qui tombaient devant leurs yeux d'onyx.

_**- Dispersion ! **_ordonna l'original sans trop élever la voix.

« _Il va avoir du mal à me retrouver comme ça _» ricana-t-il avant de prendre la direction de l'académie. Quelques personnes criaient reproches et injures sur son passage, tout en dissimulant mal leur amusement. Ce n'était pas – et de loin – la première frasque de Saito et ils se doutaient qu'il continuerait à faire honneur à son père pendant des années. D'ailleurs, ils pouvaient dénier l'humour de la dernière blague en date du petit. Celui-ci arpentait toujours les rues de plus en plus sombres et finit par s'arrêter dans l'ombre du bâtiment scolaire.

_**- Sauvé, **_chuchota-t-il avant de soupirer et de se lever glisser contre le mur.

_**- Qui donc ?**_

Saito déglutit péniblement en entendant la voix grave, quoique emplie de douceur, près de lui. Lentement, le chûnin leva ses yeux d'ébène et rencontra ceux, azurés, du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Un rictus embarrassé apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il bredouillait :

_**- Papa ! T'as déjà f-fini ?**_

Cette fois, ce fut Naruto qui arbora un air gêné en songeant à tous ces dossiers qui attendaient sa lecture. Konohamaru allait l'étriper – il prenait son rôle d'assistant très au sérieux. Le Rokudaime passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, un peu plus longs que dans sa jeunesse, mal à l'aise.

_**- Heu... pas tout à fait...Mais ne change pas de sujet, **_bafouilla-t-il, conscient de ce que son fils tentait de faire. _**Pourquoi cours-tu comme ça ?**_

_**- Oh ça ! C'est.. euh... un... un entrainement...**_

_**- Uzumaki Saito !**_

L'interpelé geignit en entendant son ancien professeur l'appeler. Quant à son père, il haussa un sourcil, ayant lui aussi reconnu Iruka. Et le ton qu'il employait lorsque, gamin, mettait le village sans dessus-dessous. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Saito qui laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

_**- Non mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**_

Le visage de l'instructeur était rouge de colère. Il gardait ses mains posés sur ses hanches, réprobateur. Pourtant, son air furibond ne paraissait pas avoir d'effet sur l'adolescent, qui dût se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire ouvertement. Mais son hilarité n'échappa pas à Iruka.

_**- Aie ! **_s'exclama le plus jeune, surpris par le coup asséné sur sa tête par le professeur.

_**- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer se qu'il se passe ? **_Demanda Naruto, quelque peu perplexe.

Il ne releva pas le fait qu'Iruka venait de frapper son fils. Il les regarda tout deux à tour de rôle, avant que l'ainé ne montrât l'un des murs de l'académie. Et là, le Hokage comprit que la colère seule n'empourprait pas ses joues.

La gêne aussi.

Une peinture rose – qui rappela à Naruto la chevelure de son ex-coéquipière – recouvrait la totalité de la façade principale de la bâtisse. Le peintre avait aussi pris la peine de dessiner le portrait d'un couple enlacé dans un doux baiser. Il ne fallut que peu de temps au Rokudaime pour reconnaître la chevelure grise et hirsute et la fine silhouette : il s'agissait de ses deux anciens sensei. Au dessus, une simple phrase « Je les ai vus ». Il ne fut pas surpris de voir les lèvres de Kakashi et Iruka unies car, contrairement à ce que pensait celui-ci, tout le village connaissait l'existence de leur relation depuis des années. Mais jamais le blond n'aurait cru que quelqu'un obligerait ainsi les deux professeurs à admettre leur liaison.

Il se tut un instant avant de comprendre. Il posa ses prunelles azurées sur son fils et échangea avec lui un regard complice. Puis tous deux s'esclaffèrent devant un Iruka sidéré.

_**- Naruto ! Saito ! **_gronda le formateur des aspirants genin avant de frapper ses deux anciens élèves.

Cette fois, deux exclamations de douleur fusèrent parmi l'hilarité des deux Uzumaki. L'autre shinobi soupira, posant une main lasse sur son front. Mais un sourire tendre jouait sur ses lèvres. Bien qu'il eût bientôt la trentaine, Naruto agissait encore comme un enfant tandis que Saito avait hérité du caractère imprévisible de son père. Après un long moment, l'allégresse du Jinchuriki se dissipa. Il inspira pour reprendre son calme et avisa une nouvelle fois la peinture. Réprima une nouvelle crise de fou rire. Inspira encore. Puis :

_**- Tu vas devoir repeindre le mur, Saito.**_

Le gamin arbora une moue boudeuse avant de hocher la tête : la lueur sérieuse dans les yeux de son père l'avait convaincu qu'il ne pourrait faire autrement.

_**- D'accord, **_bougonna-t-il avant d'épousseter son débardeur noir.

L'expression de colère factice quitta les traits d'Iruka alors que celui-ci jetait un coup d'oeil à Naruto. Il prit congé assez rapidement, conscient que les deux Uzumaki avaient besoin de passer du temps seuls. Ces derniers allèrent chercher des pots de peinture et des pinceaux avant que Saito commençât sa tâche.

_**- Kage Bushin no jutsu, **_tricha-t-il.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il répara ses bêtises, aidé par ses nombreux clones. Puis son père se saisit d'un pinceau et utilisa la même technique.

_**- Je vais t'aider.**_

Aucun des deux ne dirent mot. Saito se contentait de profiter de la présence de son père. Ils avaient tout deux un emploi du temps très chargé – Naruto en tant que Hokage et Saito de chûnin. Le plus vieux rentrait souvent très tard le soir puisqu'il devait traiter de nombreux dossiers et l'adolescent accomplissait mission sur mission. Le jeune garçon avait été promu chûnin à dix ans et devait bientôt passer l'examen jûnin. Son père en éprouvait une immense fierté – même s'il devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas lui qui avait transmis cette prodigalité à son fils. Malaise.

_**- Alors comme ça, tu as réussi à voir le visage de Kakashi-sensei ?**_

Tentative désespérée pour ne pas penser à _lui. _Malgré son âge et son titre, Naruto utilisait toujours la même marque de respect vis à vis de son ancien professeur. Non pas pour mettre de la distance entre eux, mais pour se rappeler tout ce qu'il lui devait. Le gamin sourit et raconta :

_**- Dans la salle de classe. Je suis rentré, je voulais parler à Iruka-sensei. Mais Kakashi-sensei et lui s'embrassaient.**_

Saito rougit légèrement. Les relations amoureuses l'embarrassaient encore, surtout quand elles impliquaient deux hommes. Pourquoi avait-il songé à son ami Mirai, à ses grands yeux opalins, à son sourire à peine esquissé lorsqu'il avait surpris le baiser des deux adultes ? Le pourpre de ses joues s'accentua à cette pensée. Le Hokage perçut son trouble et posa une main sur son épaule.

_**- Saito ?**_

L'enfant leva ses yeux d'obsidienne vers le Rokudaime. Hésita. Il savait qu'évoquer les circonstances de sa conception ramenait toujours des relents de souffrance dans le coeur de son père et n'aimait pas l'idée de lui imposer cela. Alors il évitait soigneusement d'aborder avec lui tout ce qui s'apparentait à la vie de couple. Et surtout de l'homosexualité. Il détourna le sujet.

_**- Je suis content de passer du temps avec toi, Papa.**_

Un immense sourire, si semblable à celui de sa grand-mère, digne d'un véritable Uzumaki, étirait ses lèvres. Touché, heureux, Naruto ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds – défaisant au passage la queue de cheval basse maintenue par un élastique bleu – de son fils, comme son propre père l'avait jadis fait avec lui. A son tour, il sourit. Puis, discutant de tout et de rien, ils continuèrent leur labeur.

Quatre heures plus tard, le Rokudaime, adossé contre le chambranle de la porte, regardait son héritier dormir. Les longs cheveux blonds de l'adolescent, qu'il détachait seulement pour dormir, encadraient son visage pâle et soulignaient la rondeur de ses joues. Ses cils noirs, pareils à ceux d'une fille, assombrissaient ses pommettes. Le coeur de Naruto se serra. Il _lui _ressemblait tellement !

Sasuke.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas vu son ancien coéquipier depuis plus de treize ans. Depuis ce jour où, alors que le blond venait d'affronter Tobi, le dernier Uchiha lui avait sauvé la vie.

Depuis ce jour où, Kurama ayant décidé de s'amuser, ils avaient conçu Saito.

_Une douleur indéfinissable vrillait les tempes de Naruto, ainsi que chaque partie de son corps. Autour de lui, tout semblait humide. Il percevait le clapotis régulier de gouttes qui tombaient dans une flaque d'eau. L'irrégularité du sol sous lui le gênait et, même s'il tentait de se déplacer légèrement, il ne parvenait à trouver meilleure position. Finalement, il décida de se relever et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Seule une petite lanterne éclairait l'intérieur de ce qui devait être une grotte. Mais cette lumière suffisait à révéler la présence d'un jeune homme brun assis contre le mur opposé._

_Le blond sursauta en reconnaissant l'autre et se redressa, faisant tomber sa fine couverture polaire dans le mouvement. Il ne quittait pas des yeux la personne qui lui tournait le dos – il n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour le reconnaître._

_**- Sasuke... **chuchota-t-il, sans oser y croire._

_Le nukenin ne se retourna pas ; c'était inutile. Naruto le détailla pendant un long instant, silencieux. Se dit que son ancien équipier n'avait décidément pas changé. Même si son front était aujourd'hui recouvert d'un bandage - une blessure durant la guerre, probablement - ses cheveux noirs retombaient dessus comme trois ans auparavant, mangeant partiellement ses yeux d'onyx. Sa silhouette fine et musclée lui donnait un air fragile, tout comme son teint diaphane. Pourtant, il exultait de sensualité._

_De _sensualité _?_

_Naruto se tanna d'avoir de telles pensées à l'égard de son meilleur ami. Une légère rougeur teintait les joues du Jinchuriki, qui baissa la tête. Nota enfin les bandages qui ceignaient ses avant-bras, son torse et l'une de ses jambes. Comprit la raison de sa douleur. _

_**- C'est toi qui m'a soigné ? **osa-t-il demander, un peu plus fort qu'auparavant._

_**- Hn.**_

_Naruto sourit légèrement : Sasuke agissait comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans la même équipe. Le blond tenta de se relever ; un éclair de souffrance éclata dans sa cheville droite._

_- **Reste allongé, **lui recommanda le nukenin, d'une voix sans timbre. _

_Pour une fois, Naruto décida de l'écouter et repris sa position précédente. Non sans noter que Sasuke avait plié sa cape au motif de l'Akatsuki pour qu'elle lui servît d'oreiller. Cette marque d'attention étonna Naruto._

_Qui ne put s'empêcher de constater que le vêtement conservait les effluves de son propriétaire. Il ferma les yeux, huma l'odeur qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Gamins, ils passaient tellement de temps à s'entrainer, en mission ensemble, si proches qu'ils pouvaient reconnaitre le parfum de l'autre. Leurs peaux s'effleuraient lors corps à corps effrénés, que le blond regrettait à présent. A l'époque, il ignorait encore sa préférence pour les hommes et n'avait pu profiter de la chaleur d'un corps masculin près de lui. Il lui avait fallu encore plus de temps pour comprendre pourquoi il s'acharnait autant à vouloir le ramener au village. _

_Il l'aimait._

_Pas comme un coéquipier ou un frère. Pas comme un simple béguin d'adolescent ou une passade. Non. _

_Ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre, par leurs origines et leurs rôles dans le monde des Shinobi. Par leurs passés, à la fois si différents et si semblables. Mais Naruto refusait d'y penser. Pas quand il savait que, un jour ou l'autre, ils devraient s'affronter et mourir. Pas alors que Sasuke n'éprouvait que haine envers lui. _

_-** Pourtant, il vient de te sauver la vie**, lui rappela Kyûbi. _

_- **Il est fier. Il ne voudrait pas me combattre alors que je suis dans cet état, **rétorqua mentalement Naruto._

_Il ne quittait pas son ancien coéquipier des yeux. Ce dernier pouvait l'attaquer n'importe quand ; il ne pourrait se défendre. Une fracture scindait son tibia droit en deux et, nonobstant les capacités de soin prodiguées par Kurama, le Jinchuriki devinait qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs jours avant d'être guéri. Environ deux semaines avant de pouvoir combattre à nouveau. Il espérait que l'orgueil de Sasuke l'empêcherait d'attaquer durant son rétablissement. _

_- **Il aurait pu insister pour t'affronter, **poursuivit le Bijû - montrant ainsi un côté taquin que son porteur n'aurait jamais imaginé. _

_- **Il devait être épuisé par son combat contre Kabuto, **s'entêta le genin._

_Kurama ricana avant de se blottir au fond de sa cellule, laissant Naruto aux prises avec ses pensées. L'adolescent ferma les yeux, pour ne plus être perturbé par la vue de son ancien ami. Le sommeil dût l'emporter sans qu'il ne s'en rendît compte car, lorsqu'il émergea à nouveau, il se trouvait seul dans la grotte. Pourtant, le feu flambait encore, signe que Sasuke ne devait pas être parti depuis très longtemps. Le blond se leva, nauséeux et pris de vertige, et s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas trébucher. Puis il s'approcha du brasier et s'assit contre le mur. A sa grande surprise, il découvrit une grande feuille - presque aussi grandes que celles du Mont Myôboku - sur laquelle reposait quelques légumes et un morceau de viande. Un seul mot, dont la typographie trahissait l'écriture de Sasuke, tranchait la blancheur du parchemin._

_« _Mange._ » Le shinobi de Konoha sourit avant de commencer son repas. Si simple fût-elle, l'attention de Sasuke à son égard lui faisait plaisir. Toutefois, lorsque le Nukenin rentra, il ne dit mot, rejoignant simplement sa place. Durant plusieurs jours, le silence ne fut rompu que par les vaines tentatives de Naruto pour instaurer le dialogue et les monosyllabes qu'il obtenait en réponse. Puis, le troisième soir :_

_- __**Pourquoi avoir combattu Madara ?**_

_Sasuke posa des yeux las sur son vis à vis. Puis il reporta son attention sur le feu. Pendant un temps, le blond crut qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Il s'adossa contre le mur, les genoux pliés contre son torse. La plupart de ses blessures étaient guéries et sa fracture réduite. Il aurait pu s'éclipser mais voulait profiter de la présence de son meilleur ami et tenter de le convaincre de rentrer avec lui. _

_- **Tu affrontais déjà Tobi. Tu n'aurais eu aucune chance face aux deux. **_

_Dans un élan de fierté, le Jinchûriki s'apprêta à nier. Avant de se souvenir des paroles d'Itachi. Sa mise en garde contre le fait de devenir trop arrogant et de penser devoir tout régler lui-même. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, admettant aussi que Sasuke ne se trompait pas : affronter simultanément les deux grosses pointures qu'étaient Madara et Tobi demeurait irréalisable à son niveau actuel._

_- __**Et il y a mon frère. **_

_**- Ton frère ? **__répéta le Jinchûriki sans comprendre. _

_Le brun hocha la tête, avant de préciser devant l'air perplexe de son compagnon : _

_**- Il compte sur toi pour protéger Konoha. **_

_« _Ca ne m'avance pas plus_ » voulu ironiser Naruto. Avant de songer que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée ; pour une fois, Sasuke se révélait enclin aux confidences. Acceptait d'évoquer son aîné. Le blond saisit l'un des bouts de bois auxquels il avait accroché un poisson un peu plus tôt et commença à manger lentement. Pensif. Même si cela lui coûtait, il ne disait mot, réceptif aux aveux de son compagnon._

_Celui-ci gardait les yeux baissés. Dans sa tête, les dernières paroles d'Itachi résonnaient. « _Quoique tu fasses, je t'aimerai toujours_ ». L'autorisait-il ainsi à perpétuer sa vengeance ? Ou cherchait-il à le diriger vers une voie plus douce ? Tant d'incertitudes qui se bousculaient dans sa tête ! Le dernier Uchiha finit par lever ses yeux d'onyx vers son compagnon. _

_- **Pourquoi ? **_

_La question à peine chuchotée soutira un sursaut à Naruto. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et répéta : _

_- **Pourquoi quoi ? **_

_**- Pourquoi donner sa vie pour un village ? **_

_Un sourire désabusé apparut sur les lèvres de Naruto. Quelques années auparavant, à la mort du Sandaime, il avait posé une question presque similaire à Iruka. Au début, il n'avait pas vraiment compris, mais maintenant il réalisait que les gens se sacrifiaient par amour, pour protéger leurs proches. Alors il répéta mot pour mot les paroles de son ancien sensei : _

_**- Quand une personne meurt et disparait, elle emporte son passé, son présent, et même son futur. Les morts sont nombreux en mission et en période de guerre. On rencontre la mort si aisément ! Ceux qui sont morts avaient rêves et aspirations. Mais tout le monde en a des parents, une famille, des amis, des amants. Des gens qui leur sont chers. Ils se font confiance et s'entraident. Les sentiments entre tes proches et toi, le lien qui vous uni se renforcent avec le temps. C'est logique. Ceux qui ont ce lien avec toi feront ce genre de choses. Car tu leur es cher. **_

_Sasuke ricana, visiblement peu convaincu. Persuadé que cela ne le concernait pas. Peu réceptif aux sentiments de Naruto. Pourtant, celui-ci refusait de laisser tomber. Après son interminable quête, qui durait depuis plus de trois ans, il disposait enfin d'une vraie chance de ramener son meilleur ami à la raison. _

_- **C'est pour ça que ni Sakura, ni moi ne pourrons jamais t'abandonner, **ajouta-t-il, conscient qu'il radotait. **Parce que tu es notre ami. Notre meilleur ami. Un membre de l'équipe sept. Pour ça que ceux de notre génération, à Konoha, n'hésiteraient pas à te venger si un shinobi d'un autre village te tuait. Pour ça qu'Itachi n'a voulu te sauver, même s'il a du exterminer votre clan pour cela. **_

_**- Pour ça que mes parents n'ont pas tenté de se défendre face à lui. **_

_La brusque bourrasque de vent qui s'infiltra dans la grotte faillit masquer l'imperceptible murmure de l'Uchiha. Naruto frissonna, tant à cause de la soudaine fraicheur de l'air qu'à cause de la douleur qui transcendait la voix de son vis-à-vis. Il crut même voir sa lèvre inférieure trembler légèrement. Il ne lui demanda pas comment il savait ça - il doutait que Sasuke lui répondit. Alors il attendit simplement, ses deux saphirs étincelants posés sur l'homme, molesté par son passé, qui se tenait face à lui. Cette fois, le silence ne s'éternisa pas ; la bouche du brun déversait le flot de paroles retenues depuis des années, montrait cette fragilité qu'il s'efforçait de réprimer. _

_- **Ils savaient que, s'ils l'affrontaient et le battaient, ils n'auraient de toute ****façon eu aucune chance face aux forces de Konoha, **soufflait Sasuke, comme s'il avait peur que raconter ces faits à voix haute ne les rendrait que plus tangibles et douloureux. **Il avait déjà abattu beaucoup des nôtres. Et il était, et de loin, le meilleur combattant de notre clan. Un véritable prodige. Sans lui, les Uchiha n'avaient aucune chance. Père et Mère le savait et ont préféré nous sauver tous les deux. Parce qu'ils nous aimaient... Et parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire de morts inutiles. Oui, ils voulaient renverser les Senjû, mais combattre alors que l'issue ne pouvait être changée, tuer inutilement des shinobi, des personnes avec qui ils étaient amis...Ils ne pouvaient pas ! Pas alors que beaucoup des nombres étaient déjà...**_

_Les sanglots qui enrouaient la voix de Sasuke perturbèrent son interlocuteur. Qui retint l'envie embarrassante de le serrer contre lui. Jamais le nukenin n'aurait supporté qu'on soulignât ainsi son état de faiblesse. Et, surtout, Naruto assimilait difficilement les propos de son meilleur ami. Le comprenait. Ses propres parents s'étaient aussi sacrifié pour le bien du village. Lui aussi ressentait parfois cette indélébile cicatrice lui insuffler une pointe de haine à l'égard de Konoha._

_Enfin, le blond réalisa._

_La voix de Sasuke ne contenait plus aucune amertume ! _

_Juste une profonde solitude, une inaltérable tristesse. _

_- __**Tu... Tu ne veux plus détruire**_ _**Konoha, alors ? **_

_Sasuke hocha la tête, muet à nouveau. Détruire Konoha reviendrait à anéantir les dernières volontés de ses parents. Eux voulaient qu'il y vivat paisiblement, même si leur clan n'existait plus. _

_- **Alors... **_

_**- Mais je ne rentrerai pas avec toi. **_

_Le cœur de Naruto, qui s'était insidieusement rempli d'espoir, se serra à l'entente de ces mots. Sasuke se plaisait-il à le faire souffrir ? Il baissa les yeux, les posa sur le sol rocailleux. Pendant un instant, il crut que tout était perdu. Que ces dernières années ne représentaient rien, qu'il niait l'évidence avec acharnement : rien ne pourrait empêcher la mort de l'équipe sept. _

_Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il ne _pouvait _pas abandonner._

_Il releva la tête vers Sasuke et entrouvrit les lèvres. Il cherchait encore les mots à prononcer quand son vis-à-vis l'interrompit ; un simple regard avait suffit à lui faire deviner ses intentions. _

_- __**Mon retour mettrait Konoha en danger, ainsi que la nouvelle alliance entre les cinq grandes nations. J'ai attaqué le conseil des cinq kage, je te rappelle. **_

_**- Mais... **__tenta vainement le genin. __**Je suis sûr que...**_

_Pendant deux jours encore, Naruto usa de nombreuses stratégies pour convaincre son meilleur ami de le suivre. Mais aucune ne parvint à le convaincre. Même si, le blond le nota, leur relation ressemblait de plus en plus à celles qu'ils entretenaient par le passé. Parfois, il avait même la sensation d'être encore plus proche que lui qu'auparavant. Lorsqu'ils se souriaient, complices, au dessus du feu. Lorsqu'ils se frôlaient, accidentellement. Lorsque Sasuke vérifiait la guérison des blessures du Jinchuriki. A chaque fois, le rythme cardiaque de ce dernier s'emballait. Mais le shinobi se réprimandait intérieurement : jamais son compagnon devrait deviner ses sentiments._

_Les blessures de Naruto s'estompèrent peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaitre. Seul persista un élancement le long de son mollet. Les deux jeunes hommes le remarquèrent ; ils gardèrent le silence, et se rapprochèrent encore plus. Comme si, sachant que les adieux s'approchaient irrémédiablement, ils aspiraient à profiter de chaque instant en compagnie de l'autre. Conscients que cette sphère paisible, hors du monde et du temps, __dans laquelle ils se réfugiaient depuis plusieurs jours, éclaterait bientôt. Le blond ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Sasuke parlât, rigolât encore plus avec lui ; comprit que l'autre aussi désirait imprimer ces moments passés ensemble dans son esprit. Éprouvait-il les mêmes sentiments que lui ? Peut-être._

_Mais Sasuke ne reviendrait pas à Konoha. Ca, il l'avait bien compris. _

_Une semaine après leurs combats contre Tobi et Madara, Naruto fit face à Sasuke. S'efforça d'ignorer les battements effrénés de son coeur lorsqu'il croisa son regard d'obsidienne. Retint la façon dont ses mèches d'ébène tombaient sur son front d'albâtre, le torse musclé nu, la légère courbe de ses fesses - et tout en réfrénant la vague de chaleur qui menaçait de le submerger depuis le début de leur "cohabitation". Une part de lui aurait aimé sauter sur le jeune homme et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdissent haleine. Mais il se retint, sachant qu'agir ainsi n'entrainerait que leur souffrance à tous les deux. Alors il déclara alors que son âme le priait de se taire :_

_- __**Je vais devoir rentrer à Konoha. Sakura-chan doit s'inquiéter... **_

_**- Ne parle pas d'elle.**_

_La colère transcendait les yeux et la voix du nukenin. Si jusqu'ici il s'était révélé, à défaut d'être chaleureux, complice, la simple évocation du nom de l'eiseinin l'avait crispé. Il attrapa Naruto par le devant de sa veste orange et le plaqua avec violence contre la paroi de la grotte. Il s'approcha de lui et vient souffler à son oreille :_

_- __**Je ne veux pas que tu pense à elle lorsque tu es avec moi... je ne veux pas que tu me rappelles à quel point tu l'aimes. **_

_Le genin s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il n'était guère éprit de la kunoichi lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide parcourir son lobe. Il retint un gémissement en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la langue de l'Uchiha. Ses yeux azurés s'écarquillèrent lorsque le muscle habile s'insinua derrière l'oreille avant de laisser la place à des dents affamées. _

_- __**S-Sasuke ? **__bredouilla-t-il, songeant vaguement qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser faire._

_- __**Tu m'appartiens, Naruto. **_

_L'interpelé frissonna. Bien qu'il sût depuis longtemps qu'il était destiné à Sasuke, entendre ce dernier l'assener d'une voix si déterminée le perturbait. Toutefois, un élan de fierté l'incita à repousser l'Uchiha : ses mains se posèrent sur les pectoraux parfaitement dessinés. Et chauds. Doux. Fermes. Alors, toute volonté d'écarter le brun s'évapora et les doigts mattes effleurèrent avec hésitation la peau offerte à leur contact. Naruto sentit son ami se tendre de plaisir sous ses caresses et affirma ses dernières. En réponse, les lèvres du nukenin se posèrent sur son cou, y laissèrent de nombreux suçons. Si dans un premier temps la sensation déplut au Jinchuriki, celui-ci finit par laisser échapper une plainte de plaisir et agrippa la chevelure dense de son bourreau. _

_Il en voulait plus. Tellement plus ! Ce contact sensuel, dont il avait si souvent rêvé, lui paraissait irréel. Il ne parvenait à croire que Sasuke - _son _Sasuke - dévorait sa nuque, son épaule d'ardents baisers. Son souffle devenait plus erratique à chaque seconde et, bientôt, il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter du torrent d'émotions qui le submergeait. Il laissait glisser les mèches indomptables de son futur amant entre ses doigts. Il adorait leur texture. _

_Mais détestait rester passif sous la délectable torture que l'autre lui infligeait. Bien décidé à reprendre un tant soit peu le contrôle de leurs ébats, Naruto saisit plus fermement les cheveux de ce dernier. L'obligea ainsi à relever la tête. S'empara de ses lèvres avec fougue et maladresse. Ce baiser n'avait rien de semblable à celui échangé des années plus tôt par accident. Il ne fût ni bref, ni répugnant. Bien au contraire. Il ressemblait plutôt aux nombreux conflits qui les avaient opposés pendants des mois. Chacun chercha à prendre le dessus, mordit, suçota, tenta de dominer l'autre. Et, si leur inexpérience les rendait tous deux maladroits et les amenaient à se blesser involontairement, aucun d'entre eux ne réprouvait l'instant unique qu'ils partageaient. Les perles de sang sur leurs lèvres ne les excitaient que davantage encore. Bientôt, leurs langues engagèrent un combat acharné. Tout deux suffoquaient, le baiser se prolongeant encore et encore. _

_Mais aucun ne semblait décidé à le rompre, ne voulait abdiquer face à l'autre. Rivalité et plaisir se mêlaient. Ce ne fût que lorsque la main sournoise de Sasuke se faufila sous la veste de Naruto, caressa son ventre pour venir pincer l'un de ses tétons, que le blond recula légèrement la tête et geignit. Aussitôt, le brun en profita pour ravager son cou - au point où le Jinchuriki bénit le pouvoir de guérison de son bijû. L'Uzumaki garda les yeux clos, subjugué par le plaisir et la peur de se rendre compte que tout ceci provenait de son imagination. Mais quand il sentit les doigts tremblants d'anticipation de Sasuke glisser le long de sa carotide, entendit le zip de la fermeture éclair de son vêtement orange, il prit conscience de la véracité de la situation. _

_Un glacial courant d'air joua sur son torse imberbe, sans toutefois atténuer le brasier de désir qui brûlait en lui. De toute façon, les lèvres de Sasuke qui parcouraient son torse l'incendièrent à nouveau. Les gémissements emplissaient la grotte ; des petits cris les rejoignirent quand des dents taquines s'emparèrent d'un téton sensible. Un doigt incertain joua un instant avec un nombril avant de s'écarter, comme brûlé. Des baisers recouvrir un ventre aux abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, qu'une langue aventureuse retraça. Chaque geste était empli d'une maladresse poignante, qui émut Naruto et exacerba son plaisir. Cela le rassurait, l'amenait à croire que lui aussi était le premier de Sasuke. _

_- __**Embrasse moi... **__gémit-il lorsque celui-ci mordilla une parcelle de peau juste au-dessus de sa ceinture. _

_Un sourire en coin très uchihesque se dessina sur les lèvres du brun qui se releva. Sans accéder à la requête de son amant. Il baisa sa mâchoire de multiples et furtives fois, de son menton à son oreille, parcourut sa joue, effleura le coin de sa bouche, mais ne joignit pas cette dernière à la sienne. Il s'amusait des grognements de frustration que laissait échapper Naruto alors qu'il se dérobait à ses désirs. L'impatience du shinobi le plus impulsif de Konoha culmina quand Sasuke se pressa brièvement contre lui. Il saisit alors le brun par les épaules et le plaqua contre lui, leurs corps s'épousant parfaitement. Il molesta ses lèvres dans un baiser encore plus passionné et ardent que le précédent. Plus violent aussi. Presque bestial. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient ; arrachaient des bouts de peau. Un arrière goût métallique se répandit dans leurs bouches. _

_Fébriles, les mains du genin s'acharnèrent sur la ceinture qui maintenait les vêtements de son amant en place. L'envie de sentir le corps nu de Sasuke contre le sien l'oppressait. Il en suffoquait presque ! Lorsque enfin plus aucun obstacle ne l'empêchait d'admirer son amant, Naruto se détacha de lui. _

_Et resta bouche bée. _

_Certes, il l'avait de nombreuses fois vu en tenue d'Adam dans les bains mais devait avouer que les années avaient rendu l'Uchiha encore plus... appétissant. Désirable. Affamé, Naruto se jeta dans ses bras pour un nouveau baiser. Ses ongles griffèrent les épaules de Sasuke, laissèrent des traces sanguinolentes sur sa peau blanche. Glissèrent le long de son dos. Atteignirent ses reins. Frôlèrent ses fesses. Avant de dessiner les hanches anguleuses. Alors le blond vint empoigner son sexe, un peu trop brutalement peut-être, et débuta un vif mouvement de va-et-vient. Un premier soupir de bien être s'échappa des lèvres du nukenin qui eut tôt fait de mordre le cou de son compagnon pour l'étouffer. Et échauffa encore plus un Naruto déjà bien échaudé. Celui-ci remercia mentalement Jiraya de l'avoir forcé à lire le dernier tome d'Icha Icha : cela lui avait permis de mieux connaitre les zones érogènes du corps masculins. Du pouce, il titilla le gland du brun tout en continuant ses mouvements de pompe, assez rapidement. _

_Peut-être aurait-il dû être plus doux, surtout s'il s'agissait de leur première fois à tous les deux. Mais il ressentait le besoin irrépressible de marquer Sasuke comme sien de manière brutale, animale. Etait-ce là l'influence de Kurama ? Il exerçait une pression plus ou moins forte sur la verge de son amant, savourant tous les gémissements pleins de luxure que ce dernier ne refrénait pas. Il le sentait se tendre contre lui, mouvoir ses hanches au rythme de ses doigts. Jamais il n'avait vu Sasuke dans un tel état d'abandon et devait admettre que ceci lui plaisait. Il lapa l'arrière de l'oreille de l'Uchiha, la mordilla - érotique vengeance. _

_Lorsqu'il sentit que Sasuke ne se contiendrait bientôt plus, il retira ses mains et arracha ainsi un grognement désapprobateur au jeune homme. L'ébauche d'un sourire taquin étira ses lèvres. Avant de disparaitre aussitôt. Pour le punir, le nukenin avait pincé l'un __des bourgeons rosés qui ornaient son torse, sans douceur. Un éclair de plaisir éclata dans le corps du blond, qui se cambra violemment. Satisfait, le brun s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de son vis-à-vis et entreprit de lui ôter son survêtement. Caresses aériennes. Coups de langue savamment esquissés. Les deux shinobi s'assuraient à chaque instant, rendant le plaisir de l'autre de plus en plus insupportable. _

_Mais, une fois qu'il eût ôté les vêtements de Naruto, Sasuke se figea et fixa leurs sexes dressés l'un contre l'autre. Rougit. Le blond l'observa, ignorant les raisons de sa soudaine crispation. Puis il suivit son regard et comprit. Se tanna intérieurement. Et se rendit à l'évidence. _

_Sasuke n'avait vraiment aucune expérience homosexuelle. Et lui le brusquait, lui imposait son corps d'homme. Doucement, il caressa la joue de son amant. Certes, celui-ci le désirait, mais il ne semblait pas encore prêt à assumer son attirance pour un être du même sexe que lui. Peut-être était-il encore trop jeune, ou peu sûr de ses sentiments. Naruto ne voyait qu'une façon de passer outre cette gêne - après tout, son excitation était bien trop importante pour qu'il renonçât maintenant, surtout qu'ils ne se reverraient probablement jamais. _

_- __**Sexy henge no jutsu, **__chuchota-t-il. _

_Une splendide jeune femme apparut alors entre les bras de Sasuke, là où se trouvait Naruto quelques minutes plus tôt. Seules les yeux azurés et les striures sur ses joues attestaient de son identité. Malgré son état, le nukenin admira les progrès effectués par son ancien coéquipier sur cette technique. Ses cheveux dorés, détachés, atteignaient le creux de ses reins. Ses courbes correspondaient aux formes rêvées par la plupart des hommes. Sa bouche charnue appelait à la tentation. _

_- __**Pourquoi ? **__souffla-t-il, hébété par les sacrifices dont était capable Naruto pour lui faire plaisir. _

_- __**Chut... **_

_Celui-ci - celle-ci - l'embrassa pour le faire taire, bien décidé à profiter de la seule nuit qu'ils passeraient ensemble. _

En songeant à cette nuit, Naruto sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Il se souvenait de chaque geste, de chaque mot échangés durant ces quelques heures où ils avaient été unis. Et, s'il avait eu d'autres amants depuis Sasuke, jamais aucun d'eux ne lui avait procuré le même plaisir, la même exaltation. Telle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsque, deux mois plus tard, Sakura lui avait annoncé qu'il attendait un enfant ! Dans un premier temps, il n'était parvenu à la croire ; après tout, un homme ne pouvait porter d'enfant. Mais les signes ne trompaient pas : son ventre s'était arrondi, ses pectoraux avait pris la forme de seins, il était lunatique et bien trop sensible. Quant à ses examens sanguins, ils révélaient un fort taux d'œstrogènes.

Seule une discussion avec Kyûbi lui avaient permis de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- _**Lorsque tu te transformes en femme, la modification est aussi interne, **_l'avait informé le démon renard, l'air amusé. _**Quand tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec ton Sasuke, tu étais en période d'ovulation. J'ai pensé que tu serais content qu'une partie de lui reste auprès de toi, alors j'ai fait en sorte que tu puisses garder l'embryon. **_

_**- Tu n'avais pas à prendre cette décision pour moi ! **_s'était énervé le futur père, qui n'appréciait pas qu'on régentât sa vie. _**J'avais mon mot à dire, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, il s'agit de mon corps ! **_

_**- Tu veux que ta grossesse s'arrête ? **_lui avait demandé son hôte, caustique.

Naruto n'avait su quoi répondre. Porté la main sur son estomac. Là où une vie grandissait. Et finit par choisir d'avoir l'enfant : il n'aurait pas eu d'autre chance d'avoir un descendant à cause de sa sexualité. Qui plus est, Kurama ne se fourvoyait pas ; il aimait savoir qu'une part de l'Uchiha demeurait auprès de lui. En lui.

Il n'avait pas cherché à dissimuler son état et s'était contenté d'esquiver les questions concernant l'identité de l'autre père. Curieusement, dévoiler son homosexualité ne s'était pas révélé aussi dur qu'il l'avait imaginé - si on exceptait le fait qu'Hinata s'était évanouie et Lee intéressé à la reproduction entre deux hommes. Lui qui craignait de voir ses amis s'éloigner avait reçu le soutient inconsidéré de ses proches, notamment d'Iruka qui voyait en ce bébé un futur petit-fils.

Quand Naruto voyait Saito dormir aussi paisiblement, il ne parvenait à regretter son choix. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait cacher longtemps aux habitants du village que son fils était un Uchiha mais espérait qu'ils l'accepteraient le temps venu. Il sourit et ferma doucement la porte. Ses journées en tant que Hokage l'épuisait ; il ne tarda donc pas à aller se coucher.

* * *

- _**Tu es sûr de toi ? **_s'enquit une nouvelle fois le Rokudaime auprès de son stratège.

- _**Oui, **_confirma Shikamaru.

Lui d'habitude si impassible avait la mâchoire crispée. Il n'appréciait pas plus que le Hokage l'information qu'il venait de lui transmettre : un groupe de nukenin s'agitait à l'ancien emplacement du pays d'Oto. De nombreux conflits y avaient éclaté, accompagné de vols et de mystérieuses disparitions. Visiblement, l'homme à la tête de cette organisation s'attaquait aux jeunes genin et cherchait à les influencer afin qu'ils le rejoignissent. Nonobstant tous leurs efforts, Konoha et ses alliés n'avaient réussi à découvrir son but ou sa véritable identité. Le brun avait donc proposé une nouvelle stratégie à Naruto, qui était loin de leur plaire à tous les deux : envoyer des adolescents sur le terrain afin qu'ils puissent s'infiltrer. D'autant plus qu'une seule équipe semblait capable de pouvoir mener cette mission à bien : celle de leurs fils.

Le Jinchuriki grimaça. Il ne doutait pas des capacités de Saito - après tout, sa puissance dépassait de loin la sienne à son âge et il faisait preuve d'autant d'intelligence que Sasuke - et savait que Sakura, sensei de l'équipe quatre, veillerait sur ses élèves. Mais il ne parvenait à se défaire d'un inexplicable malaise.

- _**Très bien, **_soupira-t-il malgré tout. _**Konohamaru, fais les venir.**_

* * *

_**- Katon : Hôsen-Rasengan ! **_

Le cri de Saito résonna dans l'aire d'entrainement, bientôt suivi par une explosion assourdissante. Le chûnin se retrouva propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin, sous l'oeil moqueur de Nara Shikako, son coéquipier.

- _**A quoi ça sert d'avoir une technique aussi puissante si elle te blesse toi aussi ? **_

L'Uzumaki grommela en se releva et épousseta ses vêtements noirs. Il posa ses yeux d'onyx sur l'arbre qu'il venait de couper en deux et jugea que Shikako n'avait peut être pas tort : si sa technique devenait de plus en plus dévastatrice, il ne disposait du physique nécessaire pour contrôler la force de recul qu'elle générait. Il jura et tendit de nouveau la main devant lui, prêt à réessayer. Mais Emiko remarqua :

- _**Konohamaru-san approche. **_

Surpris de voir l'assistant de son père interrompre leur entrainement, Saito laissa retomber son bras et s'approcha de Sakura. Cette dernière discutait déjà avec Konohamaru et semblait perplexe. Elle fronçait les sourcils et parlait à voix basse avec précipitation. Son vis-à-vis lui répondait avec la même véhémence.

- _**Mais ce ne sont que des enfants ! **_

La dernière exclamation n'échappa pas aux trois élèves, qui échangèrent un regard surpris.

- _**Naruto-nii-san insiste pour ce que soit eux. **_

_**- Très bien, **_finit par soupirer Sakura, sans toutefois se départir de son inquiétude.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe quatre se trouvait dans le bureau du Hokage. Celui-ci se tenait debout devant la fenêtre et fixait le village devant lui. La crispation de ses poings contre ses hanches n'échappa pas à Sakura : la mission qu'il voulait leur confier semblait dangereuse. Puis Naruto soupira et se tourna face aux nouveaux arrivants.

- _**Je vais vous confier une mission de rang A, **_annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Plusieurs exclamations de surprise retentirent dans la pièce. Une mission de rang A pour des genin ? Alors que Emiko ouvrait la bouche pour rétorquer qu'il s'agissait d'une folie, Saito, qui lisait l'anticipation dans les yeux de son père, s'enquit :

- _**Quel genre de mission ? **_

Il affichait un air assuré, bien qu'il tremblât intérieurement. Les Kage ne chargeaient que très rarement des adolescents de tâches aussi importantes et délicates mais le jeune chûnin voulait se montrer digne de son hérédité. En tant que fils du Rokudaime et petit-fils du Yondaime, il protégerait Konoha coûte que coûte. La lueur de détermination dans ses yeux d'obsidienne n'échappa pas à Naruto, qui sourit. A son âge, il aurait sauté de joie alors qu'il n'avait pas de chances réelles de conclure une mission aussi périlleuse. Mais Saito ressemblait à Sasuke quand il devait agir en shinobi : calme et compétent. Ce constat rassura le jinchûriki.

- _**De nombreux genin ont disparus au Nord du pays du Feu, **_commença-t-il à expliquer. _**Tous étaient très doués. Selon une source sûre, ils ont tous rejoints une organisation. Celle qui les a enlevé. **_

_**- Qu'attendez-vous de nous, Rokudaime-sama ? **_interrogea Shikako alors que près de lui Emiko blêmissait.

- _**Que vous infiltriez leurs rangs. **_

Il entreprit alors de leur expliquer ce qu'ils devraient faire, sous le regard anxieux de Sakura. Celle-ci ne pourrait intervenir et assisterait à tout, impuissante. Elle n'agirait que si la mort menaçait l'un des adolescents. Elle détestait cela. Mais ne contesta pas les ordres de Naruto. Elle le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour noter les rides aux coins de ses lèvres. Envoyer Saito dans une mission aussi risquée était contraire à ses principes, surtout que le chûnin risquait d'utiliser _cette _technique. Et que ses coéquipiers ignoraient l'identité de son père. L'eiseinin riva son regard émeraude dans celui saphir de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête avant de donner congé aux jeunes shinobi.

- _**Votre mission commencera ce soir, **_les informa-t-il avant d'ajouter : _**Saito, reste ici s'il te plait. **_

Les yeux opalins d'Emiko, qui trahissaient son appartenance au clan Hyûga, se posèrent brièvement sur son coéquipier avant que le brun ne posa une main ferme sur son épaule. D'un signe de tête, Shikako lui indiqua qu'ils devaient sortir. Emiko se dégaga d'un geste brusque et quitta la pièce, suivie de près par le jeune Nara. Lorsque Naruto se retrouva seul avec son fils, il le fixa un instant. Ouvrit la bouche.

- _**Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que je ne dois pas les utiliser, **_le devança Saito, un sourire aux lèvres. _**Personne ne doit savoir que je suis le descendant des Uchiha. Ne t'en fais pas Papa, tout se passera bien. A mon âge, tu avais déjà affronté Gaara-sama et Orochimaru. Et tu n'étais que genin ! **_

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de tirer puérilement la langue devant la taquinerie de son enfant. Il se détendit légèrement et jeta un coup d'oeil à la pile de dossiers qui attendaient - encore - sur son bureau.

- _**Que dirais-tu d'un bol de ramen ? **_proposa-t-il, jugeant que la paperasse attendrait bien quelques heures.

- _**D'accord, mais c'est toi qui paie ! **_accepta Saito.

Naruto se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils. Prêt à déguster leur traditionnel déjeuner chez Ichiraku.

* * *

_Et voilà pour cette première partie ! La deuxième devrait contenir plus d'action à proprement parler. Pour Mirai, Emiko et Shikako, leur hérédité sera expliquée plus amplement dans la première partie - je voulais surtout me concentrer sur le SasuNaru et Saito pour l'instant. _

_ En ce qui concerne Les Flammes de la Paix, elle est en cours d'écriture elle aussi. Le prochain chapitre devrait être en ligne en août. Quant à Shin Sekai... J'attends la correction que ma super bêta. Si elle se décide un jour xD _

_J'espère que cette partie vous aura plu ! Quelques reviews ? :3_

_" おれは お前をずっとあいしている "_


	2. II

_**Genre :** U.O ; Romance (yaoi ), aventure, humour_

_**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei. D'autres sont le fruit de mon imagination._

_**Rating :** M - présence de scènes de sexe plus ou moins explicites._

_**Attention :** présence de spoils_

_**Note :** Oui, je sais, j'ai pas mal de retard ! Mais je commence à travailler, et ça va me prendre tous mes après-midi, ou presque ! Donc bon, ça risque d'être laborieux un certain temps. Cette partie est un peu plus courte, car essentiellement concentrée sur un combat particulier... et oui, l'OS va probablement faire trois à quatre parties. Donc je crois que je vais finir par le qualifier de mini fic !_

_**Reviews :** Merci à Black, Caprice75, Maria, Kaneko-chan, Olorin et Garla-sama pour vos reviews. Ca me fait grandement plaisir ! Par contre, Kaneko-chan, je n'ai pas pu te répondre, donc je le fais là ^^ Le retour dans le passé est indiqué, par le passage en italique ! Je ne suis pas du genre à inscrire les dates, je préfère utilisé la typographie._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Deuxième partie**

* * *

Saito vérifia une dernière fois son paquetage avant de le hisser sur son dos. A ses côtés, Shikako et Emiko l'imitaient. Les visages tendus des trois adolescents trahissaient leur stress mais chacun d'eux voulait agir en véritable shinobi. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à leur donner l'ordre de partir, Naruto sentait sur lui le regard de Temari. L'ancienne kunoichi de Suna avait accepté la demande en mariage de Shikamaru - ce qui avait doublement choqué leurs amis, qui ne s'étaient pas attendus à une telle demande et encore moins à ce que la blonde acceptât - et quitté son village à la fin de la Grande Guerre. Beaucoup la considérait comme ambassadrice du Kazekage et, si certains l'avaient d'abord abordée avec méfiance, elle faisait à présent partie intégrante du village de Konoha. Elle n'appréciait pas que son fils ait été choisi pour réaliser cette mission mais faisait confiance à son mari. Elle connaissait aussi son rôle dans ce plan : elle devrait transmettre à son frère les informations collectées par l'équipe quatre pendant les prochains jours.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Minoru, l'un de ses élèves, qui devrait se charger de communiquer avec un membre du clan Yamanaka. Ses camarades et lui venaient tout juste d'être promus genin mais Naruto savait que le fils d'Ino était très doué pour retransmettre les informations. Il ne s'inquiétait pas : cette nouvelle formation Ino-Shika-Cho, même si elle venait à peine de voir le jour, dévoilerait la même puissance que celles qui l'avaient précédée. Et, même s'il avait longtemps hésité à confier cette équipe à Temari, ne voulant pas que la fille de cette dernière profitât de traitement de faveur, il avait fini par réaliser que la kunoichi était l'une des rares personnes à connaitre parfaitement les aptitudes des genin.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Naruto.

- _**Nous attendrons tes ordres à Suna,**_ lui certifia-t-elle avant de faire signe aux membres de l'équipe dix de la suivre.

Puis se fût au tour de Sakura de hocher la tête avant de s'éclipser, laissant son ancien coéquipier seul avec l'équipe quatre. Le Rokudaime détailla avec attention son fils alors que les paroles de son père résonnaient dans sa tête. Le rôle de parent est de croire en son enfant, quoiqu'il advienne. Il savait que Saito réussirait cette mission.

- _**On y va !**_ s'exclama le chûnin avant de décamper, ses coéquipiers derrière lui.

-**_ Sois prudent..._** chuchota Naruto.

-**_ Etre Hokage n'est pas toujours la position la plus facile, n'est-ce-pas ?_**

Le jeune homme ne fût pas surpris d'entendre la voix de Tsunade auprès de lui : il avait senti son chakra alors qu'elle se dissimulait dans l'ombre. Il se contenta de hocher la tête tandis qu'elle posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle aussi priait pour que les jeunes gens revinssent sains et saufs.

* * *

-_** Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux absolument retourner là-bas ?** _demanda pour la énième fois Suigetsu à Sasuke.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Le nukenin de Kiri grommela tout en sautant sur une branche de l'arbre le plus proche. Songea qu'en treize ans, la morosité de son chef s'était accrue. Jûgo, lui, garda le silence, habitué aux jérémiades de son compagnon. Les hommes de Taka n'avaient guère changé depuis sa création, si ce n'était les ridules qui apparaissaient aux coins des yeux de Sasuke et l'affinement de sa silhouette. Le roux, lui, gardait la même apparence que lors de sa jeunesse grâce à ses étranges facultés. Quant à Suigetsu...

Il restait Suigetsu.

Bizarre.

Unique.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils avaient quitté leur dernier repère. L'acharnement dont avait fait preuve l'Alliance des cinq nations après la Grande Guerre s'était certes estompée, mais Sasuke, Jûgo et Suigetsu demeuraient des nukenin activement recherchés. De ce fait, ils ne restaient jamais plus de deux mois au même endroit. Jusqu'alors, ils avaient toujours évité les anciens repères d'Orochimaru. Pourtant, l'Uchiha désirait se rendre à Oto, là où son ancien maître s'était reposé après sa vaine tentative pour détruire Konoha. Suigetsu n'y comprenait rien : le Hokage et plusieurs de ses proches connaissaient l'emplacement de cette cachette. Alors pourquoi...

-**_ Tu te rappelles de ce qu'Orochimaru t'a fait subir ?_** lui demanda soudain le brun d'un ton impassible.

De surprise, l'homme aux dents pointues manqua de tomber et ne se rattrapa que de justesse. Une trainée pourpre macula progressivement sa jambe alors qu'il reprenait son avancée.

- _**Comment est-ce que je pourrais oublier ce que ce connard m'a fait ? Nous a fait ?** _chuinta-t-il, les poings serrés.

La haine brillait dans ses prunelles claires alors que ses poings se crispaient sur ses hanches. Ce serpent avait volé une partie de sa vie, l'avait humilié. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait. Sa rage n'échappa pas à Sasuke, qui laissa tomber, énigmatique :

- _**C'est pour ça.**_

Ce type serait-il un jour capable de parler clairement ?

* * *

Sans ralentir sa course, Saito jeta un coup d'oeil à Shikako et Emiko. Ses compagnons le suivaient sans faillir, même si la fatigue engourdissait peu à peu leurs muscles. L'héritière des Hyûga fermait la marche : son byâkugan lui permettait de surveiller leurs arrières. Quand à Shikako, il profitait de la protection de ses deux amis pour échafauder plusieurs plans. Le silence les englobait et le chûnin ne ressentait aucun chakra inconnu. Toutefois, les rayons du soleil perçaient les branchages avec de moins en moins de luminosité et l'Uzumaki ne distinguait qu'avec peine les traits de ses coéquipiers. La nuit s'emparait de la forêt et compliquait leur avancée. N'ayant d'autre choix, Saito leva la main et rejoint le sol. Ses compagnons le rejoignirent peu après.

- _**Nous camperons ici,** _décréta-t-il.

L'abondant feuillage les protégerait de la pluie, ce qui les débarrassait de l'installation de leur tente. Ainsi, ils gagneraient plusieurs minutes de sommeil le lendemain matin - à en juger les cernes qui assombrissaient la peau diaphane d'Emiko, ce repos supplémentaire serait plus que profitable. Depuis deux jours, ils arpentaient la forêt en direction du Nord et ne s'accordaient que peu d'arrêt ; chacun se remémorait la mine soucieuse de leur Hokage, réalisait qu'un de leurs proches pourrait être enlevé.

Voire eux-mêmes.

- _**Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si l'un de nous est attrapé ?** _chuchota Emiko pendant le repas.

Ses cheveux dissimulaient son visage comme un voile ébène alors qu'elle fixait les flammes. En tant que membre du clan Hyûga, elle n'ignorait pas être la cible d'attentat potentiel. Mais jamais encore elle ne s'était présentée comme appât. Depuis des siècles, ses yeux suscitaient la convoitise et elle pressentait qu'elle serait attaquée la première. Shikako partageait ses craintes.

Aucun d'eux ne se doutait que Saito était une proie bien plus intéressante.

Allongé sur une branche, ce dernier réfléchissait ; sous lui, ses amis dormaient paisiblement. Il ne parvenait à oublier qu'ils étaient sous sa responsabilité ; que, en tant que chûnin, la réussite de la mission reposait grandement sur ses épaules. Pourtant il n'angoissait pas pour cela : il connaissait leurs capacités aussi bien que les siennes et ne doutait pas des plans élaborés par Shikako.

Mais ses maigres progrès dans l'élaboration de sa nouvelle technique le perturbait. Il travaillait sur le Hôsen-rasengan depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et ne parvenait toujours pas à le maitriser. Manque de vitesse ? De concentration ? De puissance ? Il l'ignorait. Sakura-sensei ne pouvait l'aider- elle ne disposait d'aucun talent en ninjutsu - et il n'osait demandé à son père. Il savait que ce dernier ne lui donnerait aucune réponse puisque son propre maitre ne s'était jamais attardé sur de longues explications. De plus, Saito préférait terminer seul son jutsu. Nonobstant le temps et la douleur.

Il leva sa main gauche. Jaugea les nombreuses brûlures qui l'abimaient. Il ne maitrisait pas complètement le katon, ce qui expliquait probablement ses difficultés avec le Hôsen-rasengan. Pourtant, il tenait absolument à le maitriser : il s'agissait de l'un des héritages du clan Uchiha. Le seul qu'il pouvait utiliser sans craindre d'être assimilé aux autres membres de sa famille et regardé avec crainte. Malgré la réhabilitation d'Itachi - dont le nom avait été gravé sur la pierre des sacrifiés pour le village - les habitants de Konoha gardaient une peur certaine à l'égard des Uchiha.

Saito sursauta en décelant un chakra près du camp. Il ne tarda pas à s'asseoir, aux aguets, et siffla pour avertir ses compagnons. Emiko, qui ne dormait que d'un oeil, se redressa aussitôt, les doigts crispés sur un kunai. Elle poussa l'épaule du jeune Nara tandis que leur chef d'équipe tentait de repérer plus précisément leurs futurs adversaires. Il grimaça avant de chuchoter aux deux autres :

- _**Ils sont six. Et ils ont l'air plutôt fort.**_

Emiko jura à voix basse - ce que son grand-père aurait réprimandé s'il l'avait entendue - et s'accroupit. A côté d'elle, le brun pouvait deviner ses tremblements. Malgré son caractère explosif, la benjamine des Inuzuka n'avait guère confiance en ses capacités et craignait d'être un fardeau pour ses camarades. Et, bien qu'elle affichât un masque sauvage, ses joues marquées par des triangles cobalt, ce futur combat l'angoissait. Un sourire hautain étira les lèvres de Shikako alors qu'il soufflait :

- _**Pas aussi forts que nous. Après tout, nous faisons partie de l'élite du village.**_

Vanité justifiée. Chacun d'entre eux avait été promu genin avant d'avoir dix ans. Tout trois auraient dû devenir chûnin ; toutefois, Shikako avait dû affronter Saito lors des préliminaires du troisième tour et Emiko s'était tellement entrainée qu'elle s'était fracturée la jambe avant le début de la troisième épreuve.

Cette prétentieuse remarque eut l'effet escompté et Emiko se décrispa légèrement. Mais elle ne lâcha pas ses kunai. Au contraire, sa prise se raffermit jusqu'à ce que ses jointures devinssent blanches.

- **_Byakugan !_ **s'exclama-t-elle.

Les veines sous ses tempes se marquèrent sous sa peau ; ses yeux opalins se plissèrent ; sa vision s'affina. L'adolescente repéra les silhouettes auréolées de parme et gronda :

- **_Ils nous ont encerclés. Il y en a un à une heure, un à trois heures. Cinq heures. Sept heures. Neuf heures. Et onze heures._**

Quelques mètres plus haut, Saito confirma. Il tenait déjà plusieurs shuriken entre ses doigts mais appréhendait un corps à corps : s'il se révélait d'un niveau supérieur aux autres dans la maitrise du genjutsu et du ninjutsu, son taijutsu laissait à désirer. Non pas qu'il fût nul mais il manquait de puissance. Il sentait leurs assaillants se rapprocher ; le métal de ses armes s'enfonça dans la peau sensible entre ses doigts, la meurtrissant. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine ; il s'efforça toutefois de conserver une attitude neutre.

Un sifflement parvint soudain à son oreille et une vive brûlure irradia dans sa joue gauche. La lame effilée d'un kunai venait d'effleurer cette dernière et l'Uzumaki avait évité l'éborgnement de justesse. Il siffla, agacé contre sa propre inattention et s'exclama :

- _**Katon : Hosenka no jutsu !**_

Des dizaines de pétales de feu fusèrent vers les inconnus qui encerclaient l'équipe quatre. Plusieurs cris de douleur retentirent dans les ténèbres bientôt rompues par d'imposantes flammes. Les shuriken dissimulés dans les flammèches devaient avoir atteint leurs cibles. Mais Saito ne s'arrêta pas et invoqua de nouvelles armes. Il les imbiba de fûton et les jeta à leur tour, avivant le brasier. Bientôt, l'Enfer parut rugir autour des adolescents, rendant la fuite de leurs opposants impossible. Malgré cette fournaise, Emiko et Shikako ne paniquèrent pas : ils savaient que leur compagnon maitrisait chaque flamme et qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

-**_ Le chakra de deux d'entre eux a disparu,_ **informa la seule fille du groupe, les yeux toujours plissés. _**Les autres se rapprochent...**_

A côté d'elle, Shikako dégaina les poings américains que son père lui avait offerts à son entrée dans l'académie. Bien que parfaitement à l'aise avec les techniques du clan Nara, l'adolescent maitrisait des techniques fûton égales à celle de sa mère. Il avisa une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années, vêtue d'un yukata bleu orné de fleurs blanches. Un bandeau de protection retenait ses cheveux d'ébène pour qu'ils ne gênassent pas sa vue et le shinobi de Konoha reconnu le signe raturé de Kiri. Elle tenait une fine épée dans sa main gauche et arborait un sourire moqueur alors qu'elle s'approchait du jeune Nara. Ce dernier la scruta de ses yeux sapin qui se dilatèrent soudain : une boule de feu venait de passer à quelques centimètres de son flanc.

- _**Qu'est-ce-que...** _souffla le brun avant de se jeter au sol, la nukenin l'attaquant à nouveau.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Les flammes provenaient bien de l'arme que la jeune femme brandissait maintenant à deux mains. Un sourire cruel se dessinait sur les pétales de ses lèvres alors qu'elle humiliait un peu plus Shikako. Ce dernier n'avait le temps de riposter ; déjà quelques flammèches l'avaient atteint et des brûlures marquaient sa peau. Des mèches s'étaient échappées de son palmier ; terre et boue maculaient ses joues, ses vêtements. De plus, nonobstant l'assurance qu'il affichait, il commençait à paniquer. «_ Pas aussi forts que nous_ »avait-il dit à Emiko ?

Quelle connerie.

Il avait oublié que leurs adversaires avaient, eux aussi, fait la fierté de leurs villages d'origine.

Plus loin, l'Inuzuka combattait au corps à corps avec deux adversaires ; cherchait leurs points de chakra ; les bloquait. Aussi douée que son oncle Neji, aussi sauvage que son père, elle virevoltait, sa longue chevelure battant autour d'elle. Son coeur battait follement dans sa poitrine ; le souffle lui manquait ; elle transpirait. Pourtant, elle adorait se battre, voir ses adversaires grimacer sous ses assauts. Parfois, elle gémissait alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à esquiver une attaque et qu'un poing l'atteignait en plein visage, dans le ventre, à l'épaule. Mais elle tenait bon, même quand un filet de sang coula le long de son menton : le plus robuste de ses adversaires venait de lui asséner un violent uppercut en pleine joue.

Sa vision se troubla et un réflexe la poussa à poser sa blessure là où la douleur irradiait. D'un coup de langue, elle devina que l'une de ses molaires manquait et un goût métallique s'invitait désagréablement dans sa bouche. L'homme qui l'avait frappée profita de sa confusion pour percuter son diaphragme. Emiko expira bruyamment avant de tomber à genoux, tremblante. Elle peinait à respirer et le manque d'air assombrissait sa vision. Elle devait tenir, s'ordonna-t-elle alors que sa conscience vacillait.

Et les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent.

Saito évitait au maximum les contacts, privilégiant son ninjutsu. Malheureusement pour lui, son adversaire était de type suiton et ses attaques annulaient bien souvent les siennes.

- **_Si seulement je pouvais utiliser toute ma puissance,_** pensa-t-il tandis que son regard se posait sur Shikako.

Mais la présence de ses amis le réfrénait ; il ne voulait pas mettre leurs vies en dangers. Un jet d'eau qui brisa son appui l'obligea à s'enfuir plus en hauteur. Son assaillant le poursuivit ; ses yeux d'émeraude brillaient d'excitation. De soif. Soif de sang. Soif de contact. Le rictus moqueur qui apparut sur son visage glaça l'Uzumaki et l'incita à la prudence. Grâce à cela, il esquiva le kunai qui visait son épaule et fit volte-face. Derrière lui, le clone de nukenin disparut alors que l'original faisait face à Saito. Ses cheveux corbeau masquaient le haut de son visage. Il surplombait le shinobi de Konoha d'une bonne tête et sa peau chocolatée trahissait son ancienne allégeance au Raikage. D'ailleurs, il portait toujours le bandeau autour de son avant-bras droit, bien que le signe fût barré. Il fondit à nouveau sur le blond, qui eut à peine le temps de s'écarter.

Chute.

Saito réussit au dernier moment à se réceptionner mais se foula la cheville. Un rire résonna à ses oreilles. Un genou s'enfonça dans son estomac. Une lame entailla son avant-bras. Le shinobi retint un gémissement de douleur alors que son ennemi ne lui laissait pas le temps de se ressaisir, le martelait de coups. Il réprimait difficilement les larmes qui brûlaient ses iris. Le sang ruisselait le long de ses bras. Un main ferme le saisit par les cheveux et l'obligea à lever le visage vers le nukenin.

- _**Tu es faible, Uzumaki Saito,** _railla ce dernier avant de lui asséner une gifle magistrale.

Si le fils du Rokudaime fût surpris d'entendre que l'autre connaissait son identité, il ne répliqua pas, un cri attirant son attention. Malgré la plaie qui traversait son arcade sourcilière et qui l'aveuglait à moitié, Saito vit Shikako s'écrouler, le corps couvert de brûlures. Plus loin, Emiko semblait elle aussi inconsciente.

-_** Shikako ! Emiko !**_ s'écria-t-il, au bord de la panique.

Son coeur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine ; des larmes d'impuissance roulaient le long de ses joues. Il souffrait. Physiquement. Moralement. Ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus. Un ricanement parvint à ses oreilles, suivi de nouveaux coups. Mais Saito ne l'entendait que vaguement, ne les sentait qu'à peine. Les yeux rivés sur ses amis, il ne cessait de se tanner mentalement.

- _**Faible... je suis faible...**_

Ses poings se serraient ; ses ongles labouraient la terre convulsivement. Ses pleurs silencieux ne tarissaient pas. Il avait mal. Honte aussi. Il échouait alors que son père leur avait souligné l'importance de cette mission. Alors que ses compagnons lui avaient confié leurs vies.

-_** Faible... tellement faible...**_

A cause de son hérédité, tous s'attendaient à ce qu'il fût capable d'exploits, à l'image de son père et de son grand-père. Pourtant, il était là, allongé sur le sol recouvert de son sang, incapable de faire autre chose qu'encaisser les coups du nukenin. Il entendit l'os de son avant-bras droit se fracturer mais ne ressentit aucune douleur, anesthésié par sa peur de voir ses amis mourir par sa faute. Il était chûnin, chef de mission. Il n'avait pas le droit de rester là, à se faire tabasser sans réagir.

- **_Bouge,_** s'enjoignit-il mentalement.

Vainement.

- _**Bouge !** _persista-t-il. **_Putain mais bouge !_**

Tressautements.

- _**Bouge !**_

Cette fois, le cri s'échappa de ses lèvres ouvertes. Les relents du chakra de Kyubi, que l'adolescent avait absorbés lorsqu'il se trouvait dans le ventre de Naruto, s'éveillèrent. Ils l'enveloppèrent. Saito eut l'impression que les bras de son père l'entouraient, protecteurs. Il ressentait sa force, son amour.

- _**Kage bushin no jutsu !**_ hurla-t-il en réussissant tant bien que mal les sceaux.

-_** Tu crois que ça réussira à te sauver ?**_ ricana le nukenin, bien qu'il semblât surpris.

Cinq clones, tout aussi mal en point que leur invocateur, l'encerclaient, auréolés du manteau de bijû. Leurs cheveux blonds, détachés par la torture que Saito avait subie, dissimulaient leurs yeux à la pupille contractée. Leurs canines aiguisées dépassaient de leurs lèvres. Quatre autres se précipitèrent vers Shikako et Emiko. Deux d'entre eux se dressèrent entre le Nara et son opposante. Toutefois, ceux qui se dirigeaient vers le dernier membre ne purent l'atteindre : une explosion les rafla sous les yeux écarquillés de l'Uzumaki.

-_** Emiko !**_ beugla ce dernier, craignant que son amie eût été prise dans le souffle.

Il soupira de soulagement tandis qu'il remarquait cette dernière sur l'épaule de l'un des nukenin et, bien qu'elle fût encore en danger, il se sentait soulager de la savoir en vie. Ses clones hissèrent Shikako sur leurs épaules ; Saito créa une brèche entre les flammes pour qu'ils pussent l'emmener en sécurité. Depuis quelques secondes déjà, il percevait le chakra de Sakura-sensei et comptait sur ses invocations pour conduire le blessé à elle. Ne restait qu'Emiko. Si Saito doutait de ses capacités à vaincre quatre adversaires à la fois, il espérait pouvoir les dérouter suffisamment longtemps pour récupérer la jeune femme.

Et fuir.

La survie de ses coéquipiers primait sur sa fierté.

-_** Enra,**_ lâcha soudain l'homme qui tenait l'Inuzuka sur son épaule.

Il paraissait légèrement plus âgé que les autres. Plus robuste aussi. Il dirigeait visiblement le groupe qui forma un arc de cercle devant lui. Seule l'adversaire de Shikako ne s'y joignit pas : elle hocha la tête sous l'injonction implicite de son chef et poursuivit le jeune Nara inconscient. Saito jura en la voyant traverser les flammes comme si elles n'étaient rien d'autres qu'une faible cascade. Il transmit rapidement l'information à ses clones, sans quitter les trois personnes devant lui. Trois adolescents un peu plus âgés que lui, d'ethnies variées.

Au côté de nukenin de Kumo se trouvait un jeune garçon qui, selon l'Uzumaki, ne devait avoir plus de dix ans. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, retombaient jusqu'à sa taille et sa fine stature lui donnait un air androgyne. Tout comme ses longs cils bien noirs, comme couverts de maquillage, qui surplombaient ses yeux myosotis légèrement bridés. Nonobstant la distance, le chûnin devinait le vernis bleu sur ses doigts, parfaitement assortis aux voiles presque transparents qui enveloppaient son corps, retenue par le bandeau de son ancien village, Ame.

Derrière, le chef d'équipe - qui gardait Emiko sur son épaule sans éprouver de difficultés apparentes - dépassait ses acolytes de plusieurs centimètres. Le crâne rasé, il disposait de muscles imposants qui laissaient deviner son goût pour le corps à corps. Rien n'indiquait ses origines, pas même une marque sur sa peau mate.

-_** Laissez ma coéquipière,** _gronda Saito.

Le chakra de Kurama rendait son ton plus grave, plus menaçant que jamais. Ses prunelles noires viraient à l'écarlate alors que ses pupilles n'étaient plus que des fentes presque imperceptibles. Deux queues intangibles battaient l'air derrière lui. Contrairement à Naruto à son âge, il maitrisait parfaitement les restes de chakra que lui avait offert le bijû avant sa naissance, bien qu'il ne les utilisât qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Comme aujourd'hui. Personne ne résistait à la sauvagerie qu'il dégageait dans ces moments-là, à cette pression qu'il exerçait sur les autres alors que sa puissance croissait inexorablement. De plus, les flammes derrière lui le rendaient encore plus menaçant.

Mais un éclat de rire lui répondit : son ancien adversaire s'esclaffait alors que les deux autres affichaient un rictus moqueur. Aucun d'eux ne paraissait souffrir de la bestialité qu'émettait Saito. Un grognement impromptu échappa à ce dernier alors que ses muscles se bandaient douloureusement.

- _**Tu penses vraiment pouvoir nous menacer ?**_ s'enquit le gamin d'une voix fluette, proche de celle d'une fillette. _**Tu n'as pas peur que je lui explose la tête ?**_

Saito demeura interdit quelques secondes avant un nouveau grondement s'échappât de ses lèvres.

- _**C'était toi.**_

Haine.

Mais alors que l'Uzumaki allait se jeter sur l'enfant, celui-ci posa une main sur le crâne d'Emiko.

- **_Trois...deux..._**

L'héritier du Rokudaime se crispa devant le sérieux de l'autre.

- **_Bon garçon,_ **rit le leader en resserrant sa prise sur la taille de l'inconsciente.

Saito grinça des dents mais s'évertua à mettre sa fierté de côté. Il chercha de nouveau le chakra de Sakura-sensei. Il fut soulagé de constater que celui-ci n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, près de celui de Shikako. Mais serra les points en percevant trois inconnus s'approcher. Ses ongles acérés s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau ; du sang perla à ses paumes. Il ne pourrait affronter de nouveaux ennemis. Son avant-bras l'élançait de plus en plus et ses réserves s'épuisaient, dispersé dans ses divers clones.

Il n'évita qu'au dernier moment le jet d'eau propulsé vers lui. Il vacilla sur sa cheville blessée, grimaçant de douleur. Mais, avant qu'il ne pût riposter, une silhouette perça le brasier derrière lui - Saito percevait son chakra à défaut de la voir. Ce qui ne lui échappa pas fût les yeux écarquillés du chef des nukenin. Si, jusque-là, il s'était targué d'afficher un air railleur, la crainte - la terreur - brillait dans ses prunelles. Et, au fur et à mesure que Saito entendait les pas de l'inconnu s'approcher de lui, l'horreur dans les yeux du colosse croissait.

- **_Alors c'est vous, ses nouveaux jouets,_** constata une voix impassible.

Curieusement, l'homme ne s'intéressa pas à Saito alors qu'il passait à côté de lui pour s'approcher des trois autres. Ses cheveux d'ébène se hérissaient sur l'arrière de son crâne même si quelques mèches effleurait le coton immaculé de son kimono. Sa peau encore plus laiteuse que celle de l'Uzumaki, pourtant très pâle, tranchait avec le pantalon bleu nuit qu'il portait sous son haut. À peine visibles sous ses manches, des bandages cerclaient ses deux poignets.

L'homme - qui devait avoir l'âge de Naruto environ - s'avançait, ne laissant pas le temps à l'adolescent de voir ses yeux. Offrant à sa vue l'éventail blanc et rouge cousu sur son vêtement clair. Saito le reconnaissait pour l'avoir de nombreuses fois. Son père le portait comme pendentif autour de son cou, dissimuler sous ton débardeur sombre.

L'emblème des Uchiha.

* * *

_Sadique de couper maintenant ? Oui, et j'assume complètement ! Dans la prochaine partie, enfin la grande rencontre... qui risque de ne pas se passer exactement comme prévu. Et un petit retour sur Naruto, aussi. Le pauvre est tout seul dans son grand bureau tout froid... Dans deux semaines, un mois ? Je ne sais pas encore !_

_En tout cas, j'espère que cette partie vous aura plu et surtout... n'oubliez pas les reviews ! C'est toujours plaisant de savoir ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas sur un récit !_

" おれは お前をずっとあいしている "


	3. III

_**Genre :** U.O ; Romance ( yaoi ), aventure, humour_

_**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei. D'autres sont le fruit de mon imagination.  
_

_**Rating : **M - présence de scènes de sexe plus ou moins explicites._

_**Attention :** présence de spoils_

_**Note** : Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai pris pour publier cette suite, mais, avec les cours, c'est loin d'être évident. Néanmoins, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Un peu moins d'action, cette fois, plus de dialogues et de découvertes. J'essaierai de publier la suite pour la St Valentin. Ce sera soit le dernier, soit l'avant dernier chapitre. Mon "OS" a déjà bien traîné en longueur. De plus, Héritage aura bel et bien une suite ^^ Il y a quelques indices sur la future trame qui commence à apparaître dans ce chapitre. Rassurez-vous, Naruto et Sasuke resteront très présents, même si la nouvelle génération sera plus mise en avant. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et une bonne année ! _

* * *

**_Troisième partie _**

* * *

L'adolescent ne parvenait à comprendre ses sentiments. Joie. Tristesse. Respect. Rancune. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête alors que son père le protégeait sans le savoir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il laissa le chakra de Kyubi s'effilocher et disparaitre avant de tomber à genoux, épuisé. Sa vision se troubla alors que le regard de Sasuke se posait sur lui ; la fatigue le secoua de tremblements.

Les yeux de son sauveur ne restèrent fixés sur lui qu'une fraction de seconde avant de se poser à nouveau sur les nukenin. L'un d'entre eux l'avait déjà reconnu et le détaillait avec crainte, sa main crispée sur la taille fine de la jeune kunoichi de Konoha. Un rictus moqueur para les lèvres de Sasuke, qui continua son avancée. Tressaillement.

- _**Tachiba ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **_demanda l'androgyne, notant la panique de son chef.

- _**On se replie, **_bafouilla le dénommé Tachiba, les yeux exorbités. _**On se replie ! **_

Cette fois, il hurla son ordre et commença à prendre la fuite. Mais l'un de ses compères désobéit et s'avança, les cheveux d'ébène dissimulant ses prunelles. Son rire fou résonnait dans la forêt alors qu'il se précipitait vers Saito. Celui-ci, à bout de force, ne parvint à réagir alors qu'un kunai allait s'abattre dans sa poitrine. Il garda les yeux ouverts, fixant avec défi celui qui lui ôterait la vie.

Et ne vit que le dos de son père. Celui-ci avait saisi le poignet de l'ancien shinobi du Kumo alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à enfoncer sa lame dans la chair de sa victime. Sasuke n'en resta pas là : il exerça une pression sur le bras de l'autre, l'obligeant à se baisser, et lui asséna un violent coup de pied en plein visage. Il le propulsa ainsi à plusieurs mètres, contre un arbre.

- _**Yôta ! **_hurlèrent ses compagnons alors qu'il se relevait difficilement.

Le sang coulait le long de son menton avant d'imbiber ses vêtements sombres. Il porta une main égratignée par les branchages à son nez, qu'il devina fracturé. Yôta rit à nouveau. Excitation. Il voulut se précipiter vers l'Uchiha quand une poigne ferme lui enserra l'épaule.

- _**On se replie, **_répéta Tachiba avant de désigner l'étroit passage entre les flammes.

Défi. Le regard que le métisse darda sur son chef laissa croire qu'il ne lui obéirait pas. Il dégageait une incroyable sauvagerie, tel une panthère indomptable. Néanmoins, il finit par abdiquer et suivit ses compagnons à travers le brasier. Sasuke hésita à les suivre mais se ravisa : l'adolescent qui se trouvait derrière lui avait grand besoin de soin. Etrangement, il ne distingua aucune peur dans les prunelles du chûnin, bien que leurs différences de niveau fût importante. Alors qu'il s'agenouillait auprès du garçon pour examiner ses blessures, Sasuke remarqua qu'il ne ressemblait que très peu à Naruto. Pourtant, il avait la certitude de se trouver face au fils de son ancien amant : quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait ressenti le chakra de Kyûbi. Constater que le belligérant n'était qu'un adolescent d'une douzaine d'années avait surpris le brun. Comment pouvait-il être en possession des pouvoirs du démon renard ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose au blond ? L'ébène des cheveux de Saito lui fit penser que le jinchuriki pouvait avoir conçu celui-là avec Hinata ; vue l'attirance et les tendres sentiments qu'éprouvait l'héritière à l'égard de Naruto, Sasuke n'en aurait guère été étonné.

Même si un élan de jalousie empoigna son cœur.

Le genin, lui, ne quittait des yeux l'homme qui ne l'avait pas vu grandir. Il avait entendu les rumeurs les plus folles à son sujet : Uchiha Sasuke, unique survivant de son clan et enfant prodigue ; Uchiha Sasuke, coéquipier arrogant et méprisant ; Uchiha Sasuke, tombeur de ces dames ; Uchiha Sasuke, déserteur impitoyable. Alors il était surpris de remarquer une telle humanité en lui. Il devinait aisément la perplexité de son ainé malgré son visage impassible puisque lui aussi montrait un tel masque lorsqu'il voulait occulter ses émotions. Pourtant, Saito ne put retenir une soudaine crispation lorsque le nukenin dégaina l'un de ses kunai avant de découper un pan de son kimono.

_**- C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant, **_dit Sasuke quand il nota la perplexité dans les yeux de l'adolescent.

Le nukenin s'apprêtait à panser les blessures quand il remarqua que celles-ci se refermaient d'elles-mêmes. Lentement, certes, mais il ne leur faudrait guère plus de quelques minutes pour disparaître entièrement. Devant le regard incrédule de Sasuke, Saito avoua :

_**- Je suis le fils d'Uzumaki Naruto. Kurama s'est arrangé pour que moi aussi je garde une partie de son chakra;**_

_**- Je vois. **_

Sasuke n'avait pu empêcher une certaine rudesse teindre le ton de sa voix. Ainsi, le doute n'était plus permit : son ancien amant l'avait tout simplement oublié.

_**- Alors je suppose qu'il ne te faudra que quelques heures pour guérir entièrement.**_

L'adolescent hocha la tête, continuant pendant un temps de regarder l'homme en face de lui. Tout ceci lui semblait tellement étrange, tellement incongru. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui dire qui il était. Mais la chaleur qui émanait du brasier devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Péniblement, Saito se releva et effectua quelques sceaux ; les flammes s'éteignirent. Quand l'adolescent vacilla, un bras ferme vint le soutenir.

_**- Tu devrais te reposer.**_

La voix du nukenin ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion tandis qu'il le guidait vers un arbre.

_**- Non, **_protesta Saito, tout en tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte de Sasuke. _**Shikako est...**_

_**- Tu parles du fils Nara ? Il ne risque rien, mes coéquipiers ont été le chercher, **_lui apprit son père avant qu'il ne l'incitât à s'asseoir.

Rassuré, le chûnin se tût, fermant les yeux pour faciliter sa régénération. Mais les souvenirs du dernier combat ne cessaient de le tourmenter et de lui rappeler sa faiblesse. Sans l'intervention de Sasuke, il aurait probablement été tué. Yôta ne se trompait pas : il était faible. Jamais il n'aurait pu protéger ses compagnons sans utiliser le sharingan, une technique qu'il ne devait utiliser devant ses concitoyens de Konoha. Il sursauta alors qu'il sentait quatre sources de chakra se rapprocher d'eux.

_**- Shikako ! **_s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant l'énergie de son camarade.

Nonobstant son léger vacillement, il se releva et se précipita à la rencontre des nouveaux venus. Etrangement, il lui semblait connaître l'une des trois autres personnes, sans toutefois parvenir à l'identifier. Ce ne fut que quand il aperçut les shinobi qu'il la reconnut.

_**- Toi !**_

L'ancienne épéiste de Kiri releva la tête, dévoilant son visage tuméfié. A présent, la boue recouvrait ses cheveux d'ébène, la terre son yukata bleu. Malgré les liens qui entravaient ses mouvements, elle adressa un sourire moqueur à Saito alors qu'elle persiflait :

_**- Tu es si faible que tu as besoin d'aide, Uzumaki Saito ? **_ chuinta Enra.

En réponse, un homme au teint diaphane et aux cheveux bleu ciel tira d'un coup sec sur la corde accrochée à ses mains, abimant plus encore ses poignets. Quelques goutes de sang en coulaient, imbibant plus encore le tissu du vêtement. Saito décida de les ignorer et se dirigea vers Shikako. Un géant roux portait l'adolescent inconscient sur ses épaules et le posa au sol en voyant le fils du Rokudaime se rapprocher. Sans être expert, le chûnin nota bien vite que son coéquipier ne pourrait reprendre le combat avant plusieurs jours : les brûlures rongeant sa peau nécessitaient d'importants soins. Saito espérait simplement que son maitre ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre.

_**- Et Emiko ?**_

_**- Emiko ? **_

L'Uchiha semblait légèrement surpris. Il se tourna vers Suigetsu et Jûgo, les interrogeant du regard.

_**- Notre coéquipière ! La fille de l'héritière du clan Hyûga.**_

_**- Nous n'avons vu que cet enfant, **_répondit le porteur originel du sceau maudit, le doigt pointé sur le jeune Nara.

Les prunelles de Saito s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il s'écriait :

_**- Il faut aller la chercher !**_

_**- Et lui, tu comptes le laisser ici ? **_l'interrompit son père d'une voix monotone. _**Il sera incapable de se battre s'il se faisait de nouveau attaquer. Et puis, comment comptes-tu trouver le repaire d'Orochimaru sans indice ? **_

_Orochimaru ? _répéta mentalement le chûnin. Il était pourtant certain que Sasuke l'avait tué quatorze ans auparavant. Même si la plupart des expériences du fou le plus célèbre de Konoha restaient un mystère, les générations précédentes en avaient parlé à leurs successeurs au cas où le sannin reprendrait ses activités. Jamais Saito n'aurait cru qu'il ferait les frais d'une de ses attaques. Devant l'air ahuri de son fils caché, l'Uchiha avoua :

_**- Je l'ai ressuscité pendant la dernière Grande Guerre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il parviendrait à s'enfuir après que j'en ai fini avec lui. En tout cas, il ne tardera pas à chercher à t'enrôler. **_

Le coeur du chûnin s'emballa alors qu'il songeait que Sasuke avait enfin comprit qui il était. Comment réagirait-il en apprenant qu'il avait un fils ?

_**- Puisque que tu possèdes une partie du chakra de Kyûbi, tu ferais un subalterne idéal à ses yeux. Puissant et rare, **_poursuivit-il alors que Saito était partager entre le soulagement et la déception.

Pourtant, il devait admettre la logique du raisonnement du nukenin, même si lui savait qu'il possédait autre chose qui pourrait intéresser l'homme serpent.

Son sharingan.

* * *

Assis derrière son bureau, Naruto ne parvenait à réfréner son inquiétude. Malgré sa confiance en les capacités de son fils, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissait. Au fond de lui demeurait la crainte de perdre Saito comme il avait vu Sasuke lui échapper. Le sacrifice exigé par la stratégie de Shikamaru lui paraissait bien trop important. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'exigeait de lui son devoir d'Hokage.

Alors qu'il lui apportait de nouveaux documents à signer, Konohamaru lut la souffrance dans les yeux de son ami. Yeux que des cernes violacées soulignaient ; visiblement, la nuit du Rokudaime avait été courte. Rester seul, sans son fils, devait être une épreuve pour Naruto ; ce qui expliquait surement pourquoi il restait le plus longtemps possible au bureau, comme à chacune des missions de Saito. Jaugeant l'heure, l'assistant décréta la fin de la journée de larbeur.

_**- Ce soir, on va boire un verre ensemble, **_annonça-t-il simplement, sans laisser la possibilité à son ainé de refuser.

_**- Je dois finir ces dossiers, **_protesta l'Hokage, montrant le petit tas de feuilles à droite de son bureau.

_**- Tu t'occuperas de la répartition des nouveaux genin demain. Pour l'instant, tu viens avec moi, je t'invite chez Mayuri. **_

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto, qui comprit qu'il ne pourrait y échapper. Alors qu'il secouait la tête, il se saisit de son manteau et se leva.

_**- Puisque tu m'invites, je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.**_

Deux heures plus tard, les deux anciens aspirants au titre de Hokage étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, chacun tenant un verre de sake. Mais, tandis que Konohamaru semblait sobre, Naruto ne cachait pas son ébriété. Une adorable couleur rouge teintait ses joues marqués par les stigmates de son rôle de jinchuriki. Quand à ses yeux azurés, ils brillaient plus que d'habitude.

Le Hokage ne cessait de parler, l'air plus détendu que dans son bureau, mais son assistant devinait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade. Et, en effet, lorsque l'Uzumaki reposa son neuvième verre vide sur la table, il chuchota :

_**- Je n'aurai pas du le laisser y aller.**_

Explications superflues.

_**- Lui et les autres membres de son équipe sont les plus doués de leur génération, **_affirma le petit-fils du sandaime sans hésiter.

_**- Je sais, et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont été choisi. Mais j'ai quand même peur que Saito... **_

La voix de Naruto se brisa sur ces derniers mots et il but d'un coup sec un autre verre. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il finit par expliquer :

_**- Et si, parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à le convaincre de les rejoindre, ils décidaient de le tuer ? Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, Konohamaru. Il est tout ce qui me reste de Sasuke... **_ajouta-t-il après un temps.

Ce dernier ne quittait pas des yeux Saito. Contrairement à son père, le jeune chûnin semblait beaucoup plus réfléchi. Il ne cessait de se poser des questions sur la mère du garçon, sans pour autant oser lui demander ; après tout, que le blond ait refait sa vie ne le regardait en rien.

_**- Il faudrait la faire parler.**_

La voix de l'adolescent tira Sasuke de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers Enra, que désignait Saito. L'adolescente n'avait rien perdue de sa hargne et la haine ne quittait pas ses yeux turquoise. En la voyant d'aussi près, il remarquait la finesse de sa carrure et la fragilité qu'elle dégageait. Pourtant, elle avait réussi à mettre en déroute l'un des meilleurs genins de Konoha.

_**- C'est une épéiste de Kiri, **_révéla Suigetsu devant l'air interrogateur de son chef.

Il lui montra l'épée dont s'était servi la subordonnée d'Orochimaru. Visiblement, elle laissait perplexe le manieur du hachoir de Kiri. Ce dernier fixait l'arme avec une certaine hébétude, mélangée à de l'envie, ce qui intrigua plus encore l'Uchiha.

_**- Ce n'est pas une des sept épées légendaires. Pourtant, elle a l'air d'être tout aussi puissante. Voir même plus...**_

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure alors qu'il laissait ses doigts parcourir avidement le métal. Un grognement bestial s'échappa des lèvres de la prisonnière en voyant l'homme-poisson toucher ainsi sa précieuse Hôsuinichi. Ne donna que plus envie encore à Suigestu de mener son enquête, comme l'attesta son petit sourire narquois. Sasuke soupira avant de s'approcher de la captive. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il éprouvait l'envie de venir en aide au fils de Naruto. Il s'agenouilla donc en face d'Enra et déclara, d'une voix grave et neutre :

_**- Si tu veux que tout se passe bien pour toi, tu as intérêt à nous dire où se trouve Orochimaru.**_

_**- Tu peux toujours courir, Uchiha, **_lui cracha Enra au visage alors que le coin de ses lèvres s'arquaient en un rictus.

Une grimace coléreuse apparut sur le visage de Suigetsu alors que celui de son chef demeurait impassible. Visiblement, cette petite ignorait qui lui faisait face. Il leva sa main gauche et caressa du bout des doigts la joue ronde de l'adolescente. Puis, d'une voix tout aussi neutre, insista :

_**- Tu ne devrais pas m'obliger à utiliser de telles méthodes. Cela serait vraiment très désagréable pour toi.**_

Mais Enra, ne se doutant pas du danger que représentait l'Uchiha, campa dans son mutisme. Ce dernier se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'Enra et riva ses yeux noirs dans ceux de la nukenin.

_**- Je t'avais prévenu. Tsukuyomi.**_

Saito se crispa en entendant son père prononcer ce dernier mot. Kakashi-sensei lui avait parlé de cette technique ; elle enfermait les gens dans une illusion qui semblait duré des jours, des jours durant lesquelles sa victime ressentait une souffrance infinie, alors qu'en réalité, seule une fraction de seconde s'écoulait. Saito s'était toujours juré qu'il n'utiliserait ce genre de jutsu que pour protéger l'un de ses proches. Mais, en voyant le visage d'Enra se tordre de douleur, il se demandait s'il pourrait un jour infliger une telle torture à quelqu'un.

Saito n'eut à peine le temps de se dire que Tsukuyomi était une technique inhumaine que son père rouvrit les yeux, l'air satisfait de lui-même.

_**- Je sais où se trouve ton amie, **_déclara-t-il au chûnin de Konoha, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Saito s'apprêtait à lui demander plus de précisions lorsqu'une voix inquiète se fit entendre derrière lui.

_**- Saito ! Emiko ! Shikako ! Où êtes-vous ?**_

Le blond soupira de soulagement en voyant son professeur approché, ses cheveux roses en bataille. Ses yeux émeraudes parcouraient fébrilement les troncs d'arbres calcinés, écarquillés par la stupeur. Apparemment, elle en avait déjà deviné le responsable.

_**- Sensei ! Par ici ! **_cria Saito pour la rassurer.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement en voyant son élève et se hâta dans sa direction. Se figea soudain. Se crispa. A quelques pas de là se trouvait son ancien coéquipier. Son coeur se serra douloureusement alors qu'un haut-le-coeur la saisissait. Sasuke était-il responsable de l'Enfer qui les entourait ? Son regard se posa sur le fils de son meilleur ami, détaillant chacune de ses blessures. Venaient-elle des Taka ? Puis Sakura avisa la prisonnière. Qui l'avait frappée autant ? Pourquoi Shikako était-il inconscient ? Où se trouvait Emiko ?

La jûnin serra les poings, attrapant deux de ses kunai dans sa sacoche. Alors qu'il comprenait qu'elle voulait se battre, Saito tenta de lui expliquer :

_**- Sensei...**_

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas Saito, je vais vous sortir d'ici, **_le coupa-t-elle avant de s'avancer vers le groupe.

_**- Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait ? **_ricanna Suigetsu, penchant la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux l'observer.

Jûgo haussa les épaules tout en écartant le shinobi inconscient de Konoha. En cas d'acte irréfléchi de son professeur, il valait mieux le protéger. Le regard désobligeant de Sasuke se posa sur l'arme de l'eiseinin et le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire mesquin.

_**- Tu devrais arrêter, **_conseilla le nukenin. _**Tu as autant de chances de me battre que tu en avais il y a treize ans. Peut-être même moins.**_

_**- Ne sois pas aussi sûr de toi, **_cracha Sakura avant de s'exclamer : _**Saito ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? **_

Son élève s'était placé entre les deux anciens coéquipiers, face à la jûnin aux cheveux si particuliers. Contrairement à ce que celle-ci pensait, il ne paraissait pas vraiment effrayé.

_**- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, Sensei. Sasuke-san nous a sauvé, Shikako et moi.**_

_**- S-sauvé ? **_bafouilla la jeune femme, ses yeux écarquillés posés sur le brun.

_**- On va vous expliquer, mais vous devriez soigné Shikako avant. **_

L'eiseinin hocha la tête et s'approcha du blessé, sans quitter l'Uchiha des yeux. En écoutant l'histoire de Saito, elle se demanda ce que mijotait vraiment Sasuke. Aider les autres, sans arrière pensée ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Mais elle lui devait une reconnaissance certaine ; si elle en jugeait les blessures de ses élèves, ces derniers seraient probablement morts sans lui. Une fois que Sakura eut fini de soigner Shikako, elle se tourna vers le fils de son meilleur ami, qui semblait presque entièrement guéri. Comme tous les habitants de Konoha, elle savait que l'adolescent avait été mis au monde par Naruto et qu'il avait, de ce fait, baigné pendant neuf mois dans le chakra de Kyûbi. Néanmoins, elle restait surprise par ses capacités de régénération, parfois supérieures à celles de son père. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, alors que l'état de Shikako la préoccupait.

_**- Tu devrais le ramener à Konoha, **_lui conseilla Sasuke, l'air impassible.

_**- Je pourrais le soigner, **_proposa Jûgo.

_**- On aura besoin de ton pouvoir, **_réfuta Sasuke, qui refusait d'affronter Orochimaru sans lui._** Si tu le soignes, tu ne pourras pas te battre avant plusieurs heures. Trop risqué. **_

_**- Et Emiko ? **_protesta la jeune femme tout en finissant d'examiner Saito.

_**- On s'en occupe.**_

* * *

Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de l'équipe 4 depuis trois jours. Aucun message, aucune connexion télépathique. Ni Ino, ni son fils n'avait réussi à établir le contact avec eux. Selon les rapports de Minoru, son sensei commençait à perdre patience et seule l'intervention de Kankuro empêchait Temari de mettre la mission en péril. Alors la jeune femme rongeait son frein, infligeant à ses élèves des séances d'entrainement plus ardues qu'à l'accoutumée.

Minoru essuyait le filet de sang sur sa joue alors qu'il s'efforçait de prendre contact avec sa mère. Aussi angoissée que Temari, Shika se concentrait plus encore lors des combats au corps à corps, en devenant presque dangereuse. Si son frère perdait facilement pied, l'adolescente se montrait plus vive, plus habile, se transformait en véritable arme meurtrière. Le regard turquoise du fils Yamanaka se posa sur la rousse assise sur l'un des toits de Suna. Telle une parfaite fille du désert, elle avait recouvert sa chevelure d'un turban vert sapin, assorti à ses yeux. Le genin songea vaguement qu'elle était très jolie.

_**- Toujours aucune nouvelle ?**_

La voix d'Ino fit sursauter son enfant, qui se tourna dos à la fenêtre pour ne plus penser à sa coéquipière. L'adolescent établit un rapport complet de la situation, d'un ton professionnel qui ravit sa mère. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à Sai.

Dans une pièce adjacente, le Kazekage tentait de convaincre les membres du conseil de ne pas mener une attaque intempestive contre le repaire d'Orochimaru le plus proche. Les aïeuls du village n'avaient pas encore une confiance totale en les autres kage de l'alliance ; ils n'arrêtaient pas de demander des opérations en dépit des ordres de l'alliance.

_**- Nous devons attaquer ! **_s'exclamait Guren, l'une des membres les plus âgés. _**Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser s'en prendre à nos enfants. Bientôt Orochimaru les incitera à nous attaquer à nouveau et...**_

_**- La situation est sous contrôle, **_répliqua Temari d'un ton brusque.

_**- Et qui dit ça, le Hokage ? Comment être sûrs que nous pouvons lui faire entièrement confiance ?**_

_**- Rappelez-vous qui nous a tous sauvé pendant la Grande Guerre ! **_s'exclama la blonde, dont les joues s'empourpraient à cause de la colère.

_**- Les grands leaders de l'Akatuski venaient de Konoha, **_rappela l'aïeule d'un ton dédaigneux. **_Ce village devrait être anéanti. _**

_**-Comment osez-vous ? **_

La soeur de Gaara se leva d'un bond, frappant violemment ses poings sur la table circulaire. Ce geste n'eut d'autre effet que de dévoiler le symbole de Konoha qu'elle portait à la taille. Un sourire mesquin apparut sur le visage ridé de Guren.

_**- Il serait peut-être temps que vous décidiez à quel village va votre allégeance, Nara Temari.**_

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se pincèrent. Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, Gaara éleva la voix :

_**- Nous suivrons le plan. Nous attendrons un signe de Konoha avant de lancer la moindre attaque.**_

_**- Votre naïveté causera la perte de Suna ! **_prédit Guren avant de se lever pour quitter la salle du conseil.

Le reste de l'assemblée resta sans voix, surpris de voir leur ainée tenir ainsi tête au Kazekage. Celui-ci garda un visage impassible alors qu'il amenait l'un des autres sujets du conseil.

* * *

Naruto retint un juron lorsque Ino se tourna vers lui et secoua négativement la tête. Il se sentit sur le point de devenir complètement fou. Certes, ce n'était guère professionnel, mais ignorer où se trouvait l'équipe 4 le rongeait, non seulement parce que son fils en faisait partie, mais aussi parce qu'il s'en voudrait toute sa vie si quelque chose arrivait à ces enfants. Peut-être aurait-il dû les choisir plus âgés, plus expérimentés. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû prendre cette responsabilité pour protéger l'intégralité de l'alliance. Lorsqu'il vit le visage torturé de son kage, Shikamaru tenta de le rassurer :

_**- Peut-être ont-ils déjà infiltrer les rangs d'Orochimaru.**_

_**- Ils étaient sensés nous prévenir avant. Et Sakura aurait gardé le contact avec nous. **_

_**- Tout ne s'est peut-être pas passé comme nous l'avions prévu. Mais Shikako est un fin stratège, **_fit remarquer Shikamaru, sans fausse fierté paternelle. _**Il a probablement réfléchi à un plan plus adapté à leur situation. **_

Penser que l'inquiétude rongeait aussi son ami calma légèrement Naruto. Il s'assit derrière son bureau, se demanda s'il devait leur envoyer des renforts. Ses doigts caressèrent la liste des jûnin et chûnin disponibles pour une telle mission. Les autres villages auraient probablement pu fournir des shinobi pour former une nouvelle équipe de sauvetage, mais, selon l'Uzumaki, même si Orochimaru représentait une menace pour tout les villages cachés, l'arrêter relevait de la responsabilité de Konoha. Son expérience politique lui assurait que requérir de l'aide reviendrait à avouer la faiblesse du village. Et la sienne. Même si le blond se souciait peu de perdre son statut de héros, Shikamaru craignait que seule son aura maintenait l'alliance unie.

_**- On devrait envoyer une équipe de reconnaissance, **_déclara Naruto. _**Sakura ne nous maintiendrait pas dans l'ignorance sans raison.**_

Shikamaru s'apprêtait à répondre positivement lorsque Konohamaru se précipita dans la pièce.

_**- Sakura-nee-chan est rentrée ! **_s'exclama-t-il, tout essoufflé. _**Elle dit qu'elle amène Shikako à l'hôpital et elle arrive. **_

_**- A l'hôpital ? **_s'alarma Shikamaru, que s'empressa de rassurer l'assistant du Rokudaime.

_**- Son état est loin d'être critique. Selon Sakura, il a simplement besoin de repos. **_

Nara soupira de soulagement tandis que son ami s'enquit :

_**- Et Saito ?**_

Konohamaru parut mal à l'aise, se qui rendit Naruto perplexe.

_**- Konohamaru ?**_

_**- Il est resté sur place, **_annonça une voix plus aigüe, que le blond aurait reconnu entre mille.

_**- Sakura-chan ? **_

Son ancienne coéquipière s'avança. Elle mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure et évitait le regard azuré.

_**- Il... Emiko a été capturée par les sbires d'Orochimaru, **_expliqua-t-elle rapidement, la culpabilité transparaissant dans sa voix. _**Saito a décidé d'aller la **__**libérer.**_

_**-Et tu l'as laissé faire ça **_**seul **_**? **_

Naruto n'avait pu empêcher la colère et l'amertume percer sa voix sur ce dernier mot. Comment Sakura avait-elle pu être assez idiote pour laisser son fils s'aventurer seul dans un affrontement contre Orochimaru ?

_**- Il n'est pas seul.**_

Saisi par l'incompréhension, le Hokage posa à nouveau ses yeux sur la jûnin et attendit des explications.

_**- Sasuke-kun est avec lui.**_

* * *

_****Ne me détestez pas ! J'ai longtemps hésiter à couper à cet endroit, mais je pense que c'est plus logique de le faire ici. Le chapitre aura un peu plus d'action, tant au niveau combat que... Et oui ! Sasuke et Naruto se retrouveront enfin ! Après, allez savoir comment se dérouleront ces retrouvailles... J'ai tendance à être tellement méchante avec eux... XD _

_En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne année et vous dit à bientôt. _

_N'oubliez pas les reviews ! _

" おれは お前をずっとあいしている "


	4. IV

_**Genre :** U.O ; Romance ( yaoi ), aventure, humour_

_**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei. D'autres sont le fruit de mon imagination.  
_

_**Rating : **M - présence de scènes de sexe plus ou moins explicites._

_**Attention :** présence de spoils_

**_Note :_**_ Voici enfin la quatrième - cette fois, je ne dis pas qu'il s'agit probablement de l'avant-dernière car cet "os" s'allonge de plus en plus - partie d'Héritage. Cette fois encore, plus centrée sur des combats qu'autre chose, mais je pense que la prochaine sera plus autour des émotions. J'ai aussi décidé qu'une fiction suivrait celle-ci, environ neuf ans après. Enfin, avec les personnages qui survivront à "Héritage" ! _

* * *

**_Quatrième partie _**

* * *

Malaise.

Saito évoluait en silence avec Sasuke, Jûgo et Enra, toujours prisonnière, en direction d'Oto. Ses blessures entièrement guéries, seuls quelques muscles lui arrachaient encore quelques grimaces lorsqu'il poussait ses limites. Mais il ne se plaignait pas : la douleur s'intégrait dans la vie d'un shinobi. Comme quelques jours plus tôt, avec ses compagnons, il sautait agilement de branches en branches, ne provoquant que de légers bruissements de feuilles. Pourtant, devant lui, son père était à la fois plus silencieux et plus rapide. L'expérience, probablement. Quant au nukenin roux, malgré sa stature imposante, il ne faisait guère plus de bruit. Même Enra n'alerterait pas ses complices, la frayeur qu'elle éprouvait face à Sasuke la retenant. Le jeune chûnin réalisa à quel point il devait encore faire des progrès, bien qu'il fût le génie de sa promotion.

Ils courraient depuis trois jours. Trois jours durant lesquels Saito avait dû retenir l'envie de révéler son identité à l'Uchiha. Mais il devait se taire, sinon jamais le brun ne le laisserait infiltrer le repaire d'Orochimaru. Il dévoilerait ses sharingan au dernier moment, pour s'assurer la convoitise de l'homme-serpent.

_**- Comment se fait-il qu'Orochimaru soit encore en vie ? Je croyais pourtant que vous l'aviez tué avant la quatrième Grande Guerre, **_interrogea soudain Saito tout en faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur le bois humidifié par la rosée matinale.

Sasuke et Jûgo ne répondirent pas immédiatement ; ils laissèrent même s'écouler plusieurs minutes qui manquèrent d'arracher un soupir las à leur jeune interlocuteur. _Voilà pourquoi Emiko s'énerve quand je ne réponds pas à ses questions, _réalisa-t-il tout en suivant ses ainés. Contre toute attente, se fût Enra qui répondit à ses questions :

_**- Ces crétins l'ont ressuscité. Uchiha nous avait enfin débarrassé de lui, mais il a ramené cette plaie à la vie. Va savoir pourquoi.**_

Sa rancœur perçait dans sa voix alors qu'elle fixait d'un œil assassin le dos du brun. Pourtant, elle avait à peine élevé la voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle et que seul Saito l'entendit. En théorie. L'Uchiha se tourna légèrement vers les adolescents, sans ralentir sa course, et, d'une voix qui les glaça, les rabroua :

_**- Il détenait des informations nécessaires sur les techniques de résurrection. Entre autre chose.**_

Saito regardait Sasuke, sceptique, tout en retenant un frisson. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi son père était souvent mal à l'aise face au brun. Celui-ci paraissait pouvoir être encore plus glacial que le grand-père d'Emiko. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, n'ajoutant rien d'autre pendant plusieurs heures. Il ne reprit la parole que plus tard, dans la soirée, alors qu'ils dinaient sommairement.

_**- Des ramen, **_constata Enra d'un ton méprisant alors que Saito – de corvée cuisine ce soir-là – lui tendit son bol.

_**- Si t'en veux pas, ne mange pas, ça en fera toujours plus pour moi, **_réprima l'adolescent qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait déprécier son plat préféré.

L'ancienne kunoichi de Kiri grogna avant de commencer à manger avec un manque d'entrain évident. Sasuke ne put retenir un sourire en coin tant la situation lui semblait curieusement... familière. Combien de fois l'autre crétin blond s'était évertué à leur préparer des ramen lors de leurs missions avec l'équipe 7 ? Nul doute que Saito devait avoir hérité des talents de cusinier exceptionnels de Naruto. Toutefois, il ne dit rien et se contenta d'amener ses baguettes à sa bouche. Au moins, les ingrédients à réchauffer de Konoha avait meilleur goût que dans sa jeunesse. Une fois que Saito fût assis, le nukenin reprit la parole, d'un ton moins réprobateur que plus tôt :

_**- Saito, tu vas infiltrer le repaire d'Orochimaru pendant que Jûgo et moi nous engouffrerons par l'un des tunnels secrets dont nous a parlé Enra. Quant à toi, **_ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la fidèle d'Orochimaru, **_tu prétendras avoir réussi à capturer Saito après que nous l'ayons laissé seul, c'est bien compris ?_**

La jeune fille hocha la tête ; elle n'oserait pas défier l'Uchiha, conscient qu'elle risquerait d'en souffrir un peu plus. De toute façon, elle doutait qu'Orochimaru pût lui tenir tête. Après tout, le brun l'avait déjà détruit une fois, alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent. Dans tous les cas, elle y serait gagnante : jamais le serpent ne douterait de sa traitrise, puisqu'elle le manipulait depuis des années sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Même s'ils ne se rendaient pas compte, les trois hommes lui offraient l'opportunité de retrouver la liberté. Jamais ils ne la ramèneraient à Kiri, ça, elle pouvait l'assurer.

_**- N'essaie pas de nous doubler, ou tu le regretterais, **_lui rappela le chef de Taka, le regard toujours aussi sombre.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, sous l'œil attentif de Jûgo. Ce dernier n'appréciait pas vraiment le fait d'affronter Orochimaru, surtout qu'il n'était toujours pas certain de pouvoir se contrôler. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Sasuke ne voudrait probablement pas que le fils de son ancien amant souffrît, et Jûgo doutait qu'il lui pardonnerait s'il venait à perdre conscience et blesser Saito. Ou pire, le tuer. Parce que Naruto ne l'accepterait pas, et donc Sasuke ne l'accepterait pas. Parce que Sasuke s'était juré de protéger les habitants de Konoha, même s'il n'appartenait plus au village.

* * *

_**- Sasuke ? Avec Saito ?**_

Il devait rêver. Non, cauchemarder. Comment la situation avait-elle pu devenir encore plus catastrophique ? L'héritière des Hyûga enlevée, le jeune Nara blessé, son propre fils jouait les héros. La mission était un échec total et consistait à présent un danger bien trop grand pour les enfants, qui ne devaient pourtant que recueillir des informations. Tout leur échappait. Mais pire :

_**- Et s'il devine qu'il est ? **_s'écria Naruto, hurlant pour la première fois sur son amour d'enfance. _**Tu as pensé à la douleur de Saito quand il apprendra qu'il ne pourra pas vivre avec son deuxième père ? Parce que Sasuke ne reviendra jamais à Konoha !**_

_**- Oh, alors le gamin est le rejeton de Sasuke. Wouah, j'aurais jamais cru qu'il s'était effectivement tapé quelqu'un. Il est peut-être vraiment humain, après tout. **_

Le Rokudaime sursauta en entendant cette voix et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Sa silhouette se découpant dans le ciel aux couleurs rosées et orangées, Suigetsu se tenait debout sur le toit de la demeure des Hokage. Ses lèvres se retroussaient en un rictus moqueur et dévoilaient l'une de ses canines aiguisées. Dans son dos, le hachoir de Kiri était aussi impressionnant que dans les souvenirs de Naruto, même s'il avait grandit de plusieurs dizaine de centimètres. Les shinobi présents dans la salle se crispèrent, prêts à en découdre avec le nouvel arrivant, mais, alors que le blond malaxait son chakra, Sakura se plaça entre Suigetsu et lui :

_**- Attends Naruto, il est là pour nous aider.**_

_**- Nous aider ? **_

_**- Vous aider oui, **_répéta Suigetsu, comme s'il parlait à un imbécile. _**Et puis, qui sait ce qui arriverait à ce cher petit Saito si je ne revenais pas ? **_

_**- Espèce de... **_

Les poings de Naruto se crispèrent mais l'homme aux cheveux bleus leva les mains pour lui indiquer qu'il plaisantait.

_**- Il ne le touchera pas. Il n'a rien plus rien contre Konoha, il est même votre allié. Et puis, il ne ferait rien qui pourrait déplaire à son « crétin ».**_

Son rictus s'agrandit quand il surprit la mine ahurie du dit « crétin ».

_**- Sasuke, allié de Konoha ?**_

_**- Oui. Taka travaille sous mes ordres. **_

_Ce bureau est une vraie passoire, _songea l'Uzumaki en voyant la Godaime y pénétrer à son tour. Comme souvent, à cette heure tardive, les joues de la kunoichi se paraient d'un rose plus ou moins prononcé.

_**- Dire qu'on travaille **_**avec **_**vous serait plus juste, la vieille.**_

Curieusement, Tsunade ne répliqua pas et s'assit face à Naruto. Celui-ci commençait vraiment à perdre patience.

_**- Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe à la fin ?**_

_**- Nous traquons les anciens sujets d'Orochimaru et les alliés de l'Akatsuki depuis des années, **_se décida enfin à expliquer Suigetsu, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. _**Ordre de Sasuke. On dirait que quelqu'un l'incite à veiller sur ce village. **_

_**- Saito va infiltrer le repère d'Orochimaru, comme c'était prévu, **_le coupa Sakura d'un ton sec. _**Enra va le faire passer pour un prisonnier. Pendant ce temps-là, Jûgo et Sasuke attendrons les renforts pour attaquer. **_

_**- Nous avons toutefois une condition, **_intervint à nouveau le shinobi de Taka.

_**- Laquelle ? **_interrogea Naruto, qui craignait les demandes farfelues de Sasuke.

_**- Vous libérez Karin. Elle nous sera utile pour cette intervention. **_

Le Hokage s'apprêtait à refuser mais songea qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à libérer la kunoichi sensorielle. Après tout, elle leur avait déjà confié toutes les informations nécessaires. Il hocha la tête pour signifier son accord avant d'envoyer un anbu quérir la jeune femme.

_**- Maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer comment intervenir avant que mon fils approche Orochimaru. Parce qu'une fois qu'il l'aura, ce serpent ne le laissera pas partir.**_

* * *

Mécaniquement, Saito tira sur les liens qui lui entravaient les poignets. Le geste ne servit qu'à enfoncer un peu plus la corde dans ses poignets. Quel besoin Enra avait-elle eut de serrer les nœuds aussi fort ? Il jeta à l'intéressée un regard de reproche alors qu'elle tirait subitement sur le bout qu'elle tenait, pressant l'adolescent. Puis l'Uzumaki jura à voix basse et observa la clairière qui les entourait. Bordée de chênes, celle-ci était plutôt petite, tout juste assez grande pour la structure en bois en son centre. L'été avait brûlé l'herbe, laissant la terre apparaître à plusieurs endroits. Sous les pas du chûnin, le sol s'effritait. Mais son attention se portait sur les escaliers descendants qui menaient au repère d'Orochimaru. Le garçon ne put retenir un frisson. Si la nukenin aurait voulu le rabrouer, elle n'eut guère le temps ; plusieurs silhouettes apparurent à leurs côtés.

En voyant la jeune femme se crisper, Saito comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Enra se mordilla un instant la lèvre avant de se reprendre. Six shinobi, plus âgés que Saito, les entouraient, leurs armes au main, accrochées à la taille ou sur leur dos. A leur apparence, le fils du Rokudaime Hokage devinait qu'il s'agissait des recrues issues des autres villages. Serait-il capable de les convaincre de retourner chez eux lorsque Orochimaru serait vaincu ? Ou resteraient-ils des fugitifs ? Il se ressaisit ; pour l'instant, la situation ne jouait pas en leur faveur. La pression sur ses avant-bras s'accentua alors qu'Enra le tirait vers elle.

_**J'ai apporté une belle prise pour le maitre, **_annonça-t-elle, un sourire cruel au coin des lèvres.

Saito se tendit légèrement, le jeu d'actrice de la brune le gênant. L'une des adolescents, aux cheveux blonds coupés au carré, s'approcha d'eux et étudia attentivement le jeune Uzumaki. Son chakra transparaissait à travers sa peau et, même s'il était très mince, personne ne pouvait nier son pouvoir. L'interlocutrice d'Enra devint suspicieuse : comment l'épéiste de Kiri, malgré sa puissance, aurait-elle pu vaincre seule un chûnin de cette envergure ? La renégate nota l'indécision sur le visage de sa supérieure ; changement de tactique.

_**- Il est le fils du Rokudaime Hokage. Orochimaru-sama pourrait le trouver intéressant, **_pressa-t-elle l'autre.

Elle savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas saisir une opportunité d'être bien vue par l'ancien sannin. Mara, ancienne kunoichi d'Ame, haussa un sourcil châtain alors que son observation se faisait plus attentive. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres roses, prête à accorder l'entrée aux deux shinobi lorsqu'une voix grave s'éleva :

_**- Elle cherche à nous doubler. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle ait pu l'attraper, il était sous la protection de Sasuke Uchiha. **_

_**- Et merde, **_jura intérieurement Saito en reconnaissant la voix de Tsubasa.

Celui-ci se tenait dans l'ombre, à quelques pas de là. Les yeux noirs de l'Uzumaki s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il nota les nombreuses stigmates qui striaient la peau sombre de l'autre. Visiblement, son dernier échec lui avait valu une punition cuisante. Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, les doigts de Mara se crisèrent sur le menton de Saito. Un sourire méchant apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle vint lui chuchoter d'une voix glaciale :

_**- Voyez-vous ça...Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir nous doubler ?**_

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau pâle du garçon alors que les autres se rapprochaient d'eux. Ils ne pourraient pas s'échapper.

* * *

_**- Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir l'aider ?**_

Sasuke ne se tourna pas vers Jûgo. Ses yeux d'obsidienne étaient rivés sur le fils de son ancien amant. L'une de leurs interlocuteurs s'était approchée de lui pour l'examinait. D'où ils se trouvaient, les membres de Taka ne pouvaient percevoir les paroles des deux adolescents. Mais le malaise de Saito était tangible. Le brun se préparait à agir en cas de besoin. Saito réagirait-il aussi impulsivement que son père ? Sans un regard pour son camarade, l'Uchiha répondit enfin :

_**- Nous nous sommes engagés à vaincre tous ceux qui ont été liés à l'Akatsuki. Orochimaru en fait parti.**_

_**- Tu es sûr que tu ne cherches pas à te venger ? **_

Sasuke hésita un instant, laissant son regard dériver sur le bâtiment où il avait vécu quelques mois de sa vie. Oui, il détestait Orochimaru. Moins que les anciens de Konoha, mais il ne pouvait nier cette haine. Toutefois, la vie du serpent mettait le village en danger, et, après mure réflexion, l'Uchiha devait avouer que cela le préoccupait. Parce qu'_il _donnerait sa vie, et que, même s'_il _avait refait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, le brun se souciait toujours de lui.

_**- Je cherche à lui faire payer, oui, **_admit-il. _**Mais c'est aussi moi qui l'ai ressuscité, c'est à moi de le ramener dans la tombe.**_

Jûgo l'observa un temps avant de hocher la tête. Il comprenait les raisons de son chef : c'était à cause de lui que plusieurs personnes souffraient actuellement. Le roux sentit soudain une brusque tension s'élever de la clairière. Ses muscles se contractèrent, mais la main de Sasuke sur son avant-bras lui permit de garder le contrôle. Le brun activa son sharingan, guettant la moindre attaque ennemie. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, il n'y eut aucune escarmouche et leurs deux « alliés » s'engouffrèrent dans le terrier du serpent.

* * *

Les ongles de Mara manquèrent d'arracher un gémissement de douleur à Saito, qui vit derrière l'épaule de cette dernière le visage satisfait de Tsubasa. Enra, quant à elle, paraissait effrayée. L'Uzumaki, lui, ne craignait rien ; il se doutait que le nukenin à la peau sombre ou un autre membre de son équipe fût présent à leur arrivée. Il l'avait même espérer, d'ailleurs. Entrer dans le repaire d'Orochimaru en tant que prisonnier ne l'intéressait guère, il voulait être libre de ses mouvements. Malgré la capture d'Emiko et le retour au village de Shikako, il fallait suivre le plan.

_**- Je les ai piégé, **_mentit-il, l'air impassible. _**Moi aussi, je veux vous rejoindre.**_

_**- Et pourquoi le fils de l'Hokage trahirait-il son village ? **_cracha Tsubasa, peu dupe.

_**- Parce que j'en ai marre de devoir cacher mon identité. **_

_**- Ton identité ? **_Répéta Mara, curieuse.

_**- Je suis le fils illégitime du Rokudaime Hokage et de son ancien coéquipier, Uchiha Sasuke.**_

Mara le fixa un temps, comme pour juger de la véracité de ses propos. Ne mentant pas, Saito ne laissa paraître aucune faille, se rappelant des conseils de Sai pour rester impassible. Finalement, la jeune femme parut satisfaite.

_**- Je crois qu'Orochimaru-sama sera plus que ravi de t'avoir parmi nous.**_

_**- Mais c'est un piège ! **_tenta de la raisonner Tsubasa.

_**- Chercherais-tu à déplaire au maître une fois de plus ? **_siffla Mara en se tournant vers son compagnon, ses yeux gris flamboyants de colère.

Tsubasa eut un mouvement de recul et manqua de trébucher. La blonde continua de le fixer pendant un temps avant de saisir le bras de Saito avec fermeté.

_**- Suis-moi...**_

Sans protester, le chûnin se laissa guider à l'intérieur du repaire du serpent. Son coeur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'antre sombre. Bientôt, la lumière du soleil disparaissait lentement, pour être remplacée par de simples torches équidistantes. Les murs en pierre suintaient d'humidité – de la mousse recouvrait la roche à certains endroits. Mara se déplaçait avec aisance dans le couloir, la main toujours serrée autour de l'avant-bras de Saito. Un sourire malsain étirait ses lèvres, heureuse à l'idée de présenter la nouvelle « recrue » à Orochimaru. Le chemin jusqu'à ce dernier parut extrêmement long au jeune Uzumaki, qui sentait Enra crispée derrière lui. Il devinait sans mal ses craintes : elle avait accepté de leur venir en aide, de le trahir, et devait s'attendre à ce qu'il la dénonçât.

Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une pièce circulaire. Les murs mesuraient plusieurs mètres de haut, sans la moindre lucarne. Seules Enra et Mara accompagnèrent Saito à l'intérieur, les autres adolescents s'éloignant soudain. Toutefois, la brune ne semblait guère à l'aise et tripotait convulsivement le manche de son épée. Saito comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il distingua les chaines qui pendaient le long de la pierre. Plusieurs machines produisaient des bruits étranges, mélange de claquement métallique, de sifflements et d'eau qui bouillonne. Orochimaru se trouvait près d'une table de consultation, qui trônait au milieu de la salle. Un garçon, plus jeune que le blond, y était allongé, visiblement éveillé à en juger le hurlement de douleur qu'il poussa alors que les trois adolescents entrèrent.

Saito s'arrêta près de la porte, imitant ses accompagnatrices, et attendit que le renégat daignât leur porter attention. Finalement, celui-ci se tourna vers eux, son regard se posant sur le bâtard Uchiha-Uzumaki, qui ne se défila pas. Au contraire. Il agita ses doigts près de sa poche de shuriken, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait dû les laisser à l'entrée ; il devrait prendre son mal en patience.

_**- Qu'avons-nous là ? **_s'enquit Orochimaru, ne remarquant aucun bandeau sur le chûnin.

Néanmoins, les marques sur les joues de Saito trahissaient son identité. Un contact avec Kyûbi laissait toujours des traces.

_**- Un autre shinobi de Konoha, l'équipier de la Hyûga que nous vous avons amenée plus tôt, **_répondit Mara, sans cacher sa fierté. **_Le fils de Naruto Uzumaki et de Sasuke Uchiha. _**

Cette déclaration exacerba l'intérêt d'Orochimaru. L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs détailla Saito plus attentivement. L'enfant l'intriguait, d'une part parce qu'il était le fruit de l'union de deux hommes, d'autre part parce qu'il représentait l'héritage des Uchiha. Peut-être le renégat n'aurait-il pas à renoncer à ses anciens projets. Auparavant, il devait toutefois tester le garçon.

_**- Et pourquoi voudrais-tu trahir ton village ? Tu es le fils du Hokage, après tout, **_l'interrogea-t-il, humectant ses lèvres avec avidité.

_**- Je dois devenir plus fort, **_répondit Saito, sans hésiter. **_Détruire ce village qui a renié mon père alors qu'il les a aidé. _**

Feindre l'amertume, la colère. Orochimaru parut satisfait ; ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire carnassier. Il fit signe aux trois adolescents de le suivre et quitta le « laboratoire » - Enra n'expliqua à Saito l'utilisation de cette salle que plus tard. Le chûnin se sentait mal à l'aise alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs lugubres et devinait sans peine qu'Enra partageait ce sentiment. Même s'il voulait la rassurer, il ne pouvait guère, de crainte d'être surpris par Mara ou, pire encore, Orochimaru. Alors il la laissait aux prises avec ses tourments.

La pièce dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent, tout en étant aussi ronde et haute, était beaucoup plus large. De nombreux gradins, à plusieurs mètres du sol, s'enfonçaient dans les murs, alors qu'une fosse créait une sorte d'arène. La lueur de crainte dans les yeux d'Enra, mais aussi dans ceux Mara, alarma Saito.

_**- Reste ici, **_ordonna Orochimaru avant de faire suivre aux jeunes filles de le suivre.

Le coup d'oeil compatissant que lui lança Enra n'échappa pas à Saito alors qu'elle quittait la pièce. Seul, le chûnin balayait la salle du regard, tergiversant sur ce qui l'attendait. Il n'eut guère à attendre longtemps ; les trois ninja d'Oto apparurent bientôt dans un gradin plus avancé que d'autre.

_**- Il ne faut tester tes compétences si tu veux nous rejoindre, **_expliqua Orochimaru. _**Un petit combat devrait suffire. Faites-le entrer !**_

La voix du renégat se haussa sur cette injonction. Crissement métallique ; Saito se retourna pour voir de lourds barreaux de fer s'élever pour s'enfoncer à la roche. Frisson. Sueur. Crainte. Le fantôme des nombreux coups s'abattit à nouveau sur le chûnin alors que Yôta entrait dans la pièce, un sourire moqueur dessiné sur ses lèvres.

_**- Uzumaki, **_se délecta-t-il en s'approchant un peu.

Aussitôt, Saito effectua quelques pas en arrière ; il savait que son adversaire excellait là où il défaillait : le taijutsu. S'il le touchait, sa mort serait certaine, surtout s'il en jugeait le regard assassin de Yôta. S'il voulait survivre, Saito n'avait pas le choix : il devait tuer Yôta en premier. Ses doigts effleurèrent la poche de kunai qu'il avait récupérée, avant de l'ouvrir.

Il attaqua. La lame frôla la joue de Yôta, qui l'esquiva aisément, avant d'être jointe par deux autres quelques fractions de seconde plus tard.

_**- Ne me dis pas que tu crois vraiment m'avoir avec ça ? **_se moqua le nukenin avec un petit rire.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le fin filet qui reliait les deux derniers kunai s'enflamma. Yôta sauta juste à temps pour éviter la brûlure. Douleur. Un autre filin avait ramené le premier jet vers son lanceur, et le shinobi d'Ôto n'avait pu l'empêcher de le frapper dans le dos. Encouragé par ce succès, Saito continua d'attaquer, enchainant lancer de kunai et de shuriken, techniques Kâton et Fûton. Il atteignait la plupart du temps sa cible, même si aucune de ses techniques ne blessait autant Yôta qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Surtout que ce dernier ripostait violemment. Bientôt, la douleur dans la cheville de Saito se réveilla. « _Je dois trouver quelque chose pour en finir rapidement _» songea-t-il alors qu'il soufflait une nouvelle boule de feu vers Yôta ; visiblement, ce dernier partageait son avis.

_**- Fini de jouer, **_grinça-t-il en se redressant après avoir évité le nouveau jutsu avec une roulade.

La marque sur son cou s'étendit sur le reste de son corps, progressivement ; son sourire mauvais s'agrandit. « _Merde _» jura intérieurement Saito quand il comprit que, si lui usait de ses meilleures stratégies d'attaque, Yôta n'utilisait pas encore toute sa puissance. Il le sentit, surtout, lorsque le pied du nukenin vint violemment frappé ses côtes, sans même qu'il n'eut perçu le moindre geste. Un filet de sang, accompagné d'une douleur aiguë, coula de son arcade sourcilière.

_**- Rasen... **_commença-t-il, prêt à riposter.

_**- Tu es désespérément lent, Uzumaki ! **_

Saito hurla de douleur alors que son corps traversait la moitié de la salle, pour cogner le mur en pierre. L'irrégularité de la pierre devait avoir causé de nombreuses éraflures sur sa peau.

_**- Tajû kage bunshin no jutsu !**_

Une cinquantaine de clones envahir la salle, diminuant sensiblement le chakra de Saito. Même s'ils se battaient aussi bien que lui, tous ces clones auraient au moins le mérite de permettre à Saito de réfléchir à la situation et de multiplier ses attaques. Alors que les clones lançaient des rasengan et des boules de feu de petites envergures, Saito demandait s'il était vraiment sage d'utiliser _cette _technique. Il avait promis à son père de ne pas l'utiliser, et ce, même s'il avait suivi en cachette un entrainement auprès de Kakashi. Il la maitrisait, bien qu'il ne l'eût jamais utilisé au combat. Yôta décida pour lui.

_**- Ce petit jeu devient lassant ! **_s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il détruisait deux clones sans efforts apparent.

Sous cette forme, sa puissance égalait celle de Sakura-sensei ; sa vitesse, celle de Lee-sensei. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que quatre clones d'ombre. Deux d'entre eux créèrent un dernier rasengan avant de se jeter vers Yôta, qui perdit patience et relâcha totalement l'emprise du pouvoir démoniaque. Il grandit de plusieurs centimètres, tant en hauteur qu'en largeur. Sa peau devint totalement noire, comme l'ébène.

_**- Fini de jouer, **_gronda-t-il en réduisant les clones de Saito en fumée.

« _Fini de jouer »_ répéta mentalement ce dernier avant de fermer les yeux. « _Pardon Papa, mais je ne peux pas tenir ma promesse _».

_**- Sharingan, **_dit-il d'une voix clair alors qu'il ouvrait les paupières, découvrant trois virgules découpées sur des iris écarlates.

* * *

Naruto suivait Karin et Suigetsu depuis plusieurs heures à travers l'épaisse forêt qui longeait le pays d'Oto. Derrière lui, Kakashi et Sakura semblaient tout aussi crispés que lui ; ils n'avaient pas voulu le laisser rejoindre le reste de Taka seul, craignant sa réaction à la vue de Sasuke. Silencieusement – plus ou moins – Suigetsu et Karin ne cessaient de se disputer, comme s'ils voulaient rattraper le temps perdu. Kakashi, lui, vérifiait parfois auprès de Sakura si la rousse les menait bien là où devait se trouver Saito et si elle ne cherchait pas à les piéger. Mais le Rokudaime, lui, ne disait mot, culpabilisant d'avoir envoyé d'aussi jeunes shinobi dans la gueule d'Orochimaru.

Karin s'arrêta soudain, levant la main pour signifier aux autres de l'imiter. Ce qu'ils firent, non sans l'interroger du regard.

_**- Ils sont là,**_répondit-elle aux questions implicites.

L'Uzumaki se tourna dans la direction qu'elle indiquait, soulagé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne détecte que deux chakra. Où était Saito ? Il lança un regard accusateur à Suigetsu, alors que Sakura et Kakashi se préparaient à se battre.

_**- Il était avec eux, **_se justifia-t-il, l'air tout aussi surpris qu'eux. _**Ils ont peut-être déjà lancé l'offensive.**_

_**- Je croyais qu'ils devaient attendre ? **_

Naruto gronda ; Sakura posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Le Rokudaime se dégagea, lui lançant un regard glacial.

_**- Tu n'aurais pas du le laisser seul, **_lui reprocha-t-il. _**Surtout que tu es l'une des rares à savoir pour Saito...**_

_**- Naruto... **_bredouilla l'eiseinin, qui se recula, comme s'il l'avait mordue. _**Je...**_

_**- Tu savais qu'il possède le sharingan et qu'Orochimaru voudrait son corps. **_

_**- Et où ton fils a-t-il trouvé ces yeux ? **_

Nostalgie.

Douleur.

Joie.

Colère.

Gène.

Diverses émotions s'emparèrent de l'Uzumaki au son de cette voix qu'il s'était préparé à ne plus jamais entendre. Son cœur s'emballa ; son souffle se hacha ; ses lèvres s'asséchèrent ; il tremblait. Lentement, il leva les yeux pour croiser les prunelles onyx de son ancien amant. Son cœur se serra. Oui, Saito lui ressemblait trait pour trait, au point où il ne serait pas surpris s'il avait trouvé la vérité. Quelques mèches obstruaient encore son visage. Il sembla au blond qu'il avait encore grandit, et que ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé. Il ne manqua pas les ridules qui apparaissaient près de ses paupières ; elles lui donnaient un air plus sexy encore.

Mais, lorsqu'il constata que Saito était effectivement absent, le Jinchuriki se crispa.

_**- Où est-il ? **_gronda-t-il alors que ses canines s'allongeaient perceptiblement.

_**- Il a infiltré le repaire d'Orochimaru, **_répondit Jûgo, constatant que son chef ne répondrait pas.

_**- Et tu n'as pas cherché à l'en empêcher ? **_s'écria le père désemparé, qui fixait toujours Sasuke.

_**- Ton fils est un shinobi ; c'est son travail, **_rétorqua enfin ce dernier, d'un ton amer.

Ni Kakashi, ni Sakura ne put retenir leur ancien coéquipier lorsqu'il se jeta sur le dernier membre de l'équipe 7 ; sa vitesse avait augmenté au cours de ces dernières années. Son poing percuta la joue de Sasuke, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Mais, aussitôt, le brun riposta. Toute leur colère, toute leur rancune, tout leur désespoir se déversaient dans chacun de leurs coups ; ainsi communiquaient-ils l'un avec l'autre.

Naruto en voulait à Sasuke d'avoir gardé le contact avec Tsunade pendant des années, sans jamais chercher à le revoir ; de ne pas avoir été là quand il avait enfin réalisé son rêve ; de l'avoir laissé seul, perdu après la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ; d'être parti avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Sasuke en voulait à Naruto d'avoir hanté ses pensées pendant des années, au point où il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas se précipiter chez lui à chaque fois qu'il était retourné à Konoha ; d'avoir enfin posé les yeux sur Hinata et de s'être rendu compte qu'il l'aimait ; d'avoir couché avec elle peu après cette nuit, dans la grotte ; d'avoir eu un enfant avec elle, alors que lui l'aimait à en devenir fou.

Probablement l'était-il déjà, songea-t-il alors qu'une nouvelle attaque de Naruto lui fendait la lèvre inférieure ; il le frappa dans le ventre autour. Curieusement, aucun d'eux n'utilisait de ninjutsu ou de genjutsu, Cet affrontement ressemblait à ceux qui les opposaient dans leur jeunesse.

_**- C'est aussi ton fils, crétin ! **_finit par hurler l'Uzumaki.

Cette révélation chamboula Sasuke, qui perdit l'équilibre ; Narutoo, entrainé par son élan, s'échoua sur lui. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur son visage. Cachaient ses larmes de frustration ; seul l'Uchiha pouvait les voir.

_**- Mon fils ? **_répéta-t-il, hébété.

_**- Tu crois que je te mentirais là-dessus ? **_

Sasuke tenta de comprendre comment cela était possible mais, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour demander des explications, le Rokudaime se leva, essuyant ses joues d'un revers de main.

**_- Maintenant, nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir Saito de là avant que l'autre serpent ne décide de s'approprier son corps. _**

En disant ces mots, Naruto n'adressa aucun regard à son ancien amant qui se relevait, toujours sous le choc. Finalement, il avait encore une famille à protéger, quoi qu'il eût à subir pour cela.

* * *

**Enfin un nouveau chapitre ^^ **

**Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi longue, mais ma flemme et mes cours m'ont un peu dépassée. Et je suis très mauvaise quand je me sens obligée d'écrire, donc je prends généralement tout mon temps. J'espère que ces retrouvailles vous ont plus ! Pour celles et ceux qui espéraient des retrouvailles un peu plus chaudes, un peu de patience ~ **

**Merci aux personnes qui liront ce chapitre malgré mon gros, mon très gros retard. Et qui me laisseront des reviews *yeux de Chat Potté***


End file.
